


Jealously, Thy Name is James Potter

by WistfulMoon_ArdentStars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU Where Everyone is Happy and Lived, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Harry Potter, Coming Out, Desi James Potter, Desi Potter Family (Harry Potter), Doting Father, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, Dramatic Draco Malfoy, Drarry, Everyone Is Alive, Experienced Draco Malfoy, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Disaster Draco Malfoy, Harry and Draco Are Mommas Boys, Healthy Communication, Healthy Relationships, Heteronormative Assumptions, IT'S WHAT THEY DESERVED, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Inexperienced Harry Potter, James Potter Loves His Family, Jealous James Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy are separated, M/M, MWPP, Malfoy Family Drama, Multi, My first multi chapter fic, Narcissa Black Malfoy is a Good Parent, Oblivious James Potter, Pillow Talk, Secret Relationship, Silly, Sneaking Around, Summer Romance, but maybe not a great person, happy marriages, jily, past toxic relationships, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WistfulMoon_ArdentStars/pseuds/WistfulMoon_ArdentStars
Summary: "I’m cool. I’m fun. I’m a cool, fun dad. Why doesn't he want to spend time with me?”“James Potter—you are jealous.” Lily declared, trying her best to hide her smile.“No, I'm—what—you—that's not—”“Yes, yes you are. You. Are. Jealous.”“I. Am. Not. You are mistaken. I’ve never been jealous of anyone my whole life!”*****It's the summer before Harry's last year at Hogwarts and James had planned to spend as much time with him as he could. Harry, however, had seemed to acquire a knack for secrets and sneaking off.Feeling left behind and left out James grows increasingly jealous that everyone seems to be sharing a heartfelt, life-changing summer with his son except him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Past Draco/Original Male Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 204
Kudos: 446
Collections: He was rapidly becoming obsessed with Draco Malfoy





	1. Indian Food & Chats with Godfathers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure exactly where this story is going so there's a slight chance the rating may go up but for now, here we are! All the relationships are mentioned and those won't change though. 
> 
> Anyways, this is a story where everyone is alive and happy and in love and everything is peachy-keen in the world. Aside from an overly dramatic James lol
> 
> I just want my Marauders to be happy OK!?!
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Darling family, I’m home!” 

With his trademark enthusiasm, James Potter bounded out of the fireplace and into his kitchen. A zest reserved solely for his family firmly in place, he opened up his loving arms to greet…nobody. 

_ Hmmm…odd. _

For the past week, the family had been gathering in the kitchen to welcome him home. James had loved every second of every moment he had been blessed with Harry and Lily’s presence. Harry had started his summer holidays from Hogwarts and it would be his last as a student. In the autumn Harry would be off to start his final year of schooling before becoming an adult. His last summer with Harry—his baby boy. Soon, he was going to be a man carving out a path of his own and someday, maybe even choosing to start his own family. Thus James wanted—no needed—to make this summer as memorable as possible and spend as much time as he could at home.

For the remainder of the summer, James would be conducting all his business from the Potter residence and going into the office on a strictly as-needed basis. A perk of being head Auror, he supposed, was being able to set his own schedule if nothing else. Lily was also going to be stepping back and only working half days at  Sleekeazy's. Though she would be busy once she eventually did go back full time after the summer ended. She would be overseeing the expansion of the family company and personally working on a few innovative medical potions she had been perfecting for the past couple of years. Like James, she wanted to enjoy this summer and the men in her life were her priority. 

James glanced up at the clock to make sure he hadn't arrived at an odd time and moved into the drawing-room to check they weren't waiting for him there. 

_ No one in here either. _

Where, oh where, were his magnificent wife and son? The apples of his eye? The suns to his moon? 

Before he could even properly start his rapid descent into melodramatics he heard the latch on the front door click open. James practically flew into the hall and enveloped the first person he could in a soul-crushing hug before they had fully finished stepping through the threshold.

“Where were you?!? I was so lonely! I missed you! I love you!”

“Is he always this pathetic?”

James pulled his face away in shock and opened his eyes to see—

“Moony?”

“Nice to see you too.”

“No. It’s much worse usually.” Lily said with a small shrug. She gestured towards James, who still clung to Remus, “Does this mean I’m stuck with Sirius now? Because I’m not equipped for that.”

“No one really is,” Remus replied, he pulled out of James’s arms and headed towards the kitchen. When he was almost through to the other room he threw an  _ “I love you too” _ over his shoulder for good measure.

The strong scent of a familiar blend of spices hit James’s nose and he finally took note of the bags Lily had clutched in her hands. He grabbed them both from her (and at long last, received a chaste but soul reviving kiss) and they both followed after Remus.

“Curry?”

“Murg Makhani for Remus. Rajma and chole for us. Palak paneer, white rice and some naan on the side. Didn't see the point in cooking when it would be just us three.  _ Shhh _ , don't tell your mum,” Lily started to unpack the food as Remus began to set out plates and utensils.

“Just us? Where’s Harry and Sirius then?” James questioned as he filled up a pitcher of water from the fridge.

“Harry and Sirius are having tea and a chat for now,” Remus answered and handed James a glass.

“Wonderful! Harry has been a bit down lately. Nothing a visit with his godfather can’t brighten up!”

“He’s 16 now—almost 17. Are you forgetting how Black was at that age? If anything we can expect him to come back even  _ more _ moody and dramatic,” Lily joked as she broke off a piece of naan and stuffed it into her mouth.

“She’s got a point you know. I will not be held responsible for the state my other half returns your son in.” 

“Relax you two. A visit can be nothing but good! A boy needs to bond with his Godfather as well! Besides, the only reason Sirius was such an...impassioned soul—” 

“Melodramatic git more like. No need for decorum here, James,” Remus chimed in at the same time Lily cried out _ “was?!” _ .

“Slander! As I was saying. He was only that way because he was hopelessly in love with Moony and wasn't sure if his love was returned. They figured it out and  _ voilà _ ! Moody Sirius was gone!”

A mischievous glint warmed Remus’s golden eyes as he leaned forward speaking in a soft conspiratorial tone, “He was pretty slow on the uptake. Shoving my tongue down his throat didn't seem to convince him, I had to shove it—”

“ _ Remus! _ Not at the dinner table!” Lily rolled her eyes though she had a smile on her face. “ _ Ugh, _ boys!”

“Do you think that could be it? Do you think our boy has fallen in love?” James wondered as his voice bubbled with curious excitement.

“Could be. Or…well, it could be anything really...” Remus said with a half shrug. “Boys that age are complicated.”

“That age? You lot never get easier to deal with!”

  
  
  


*******

  
  


After dinner, the three friends decided to move their conversation into the drawing-room to await the return of Harry and Sirius. Peter had dropped by not too long after and was regaling them with the tragic tales of first dates gone wrong when the duo finally made it home. 

There was a loud slam of the front door and two voices, heavily muffled through the walls, could be heard having a quick exchange outside in the hall. 

“Moony? Are you here?” Sirius called out loudly followed by Harry poking his head in to check the drawing-room and motioning to Sirius in affirmation they had been found. 

“Oi! This is my house, Black! You say hello to me fir— _ Woah, _ ” Sirius scooped Lily up and twirled her around before placing her back down and planting a firm kiss upon each of her flushed cheeks. 

“Lovely to see you Lils. Don't know how I survived dinner without you! How nice and not at all predictable to find you in your own home! If we are quite done may I proceed to say hello to my other half?” Sirius questioned in a mischievously mocking tone. He stepped closer to Remus and leaned over to place a kiss lovingly upon the werewolf’s forehead.

“Try laying it on thicker, Black,” Lily reprimanded and punched his shoulder in a playful manner as he passed by her.

“Harry,” James enveloped his son in a tight loving embrace. “How was your visit? Did you have enough to eat? Can we get you a cuppa—”

“James, let him breathe.”

“Sorry, sorry. I missed you is all,” he replied sheepishly and placed a kiss atop Harry’s head before letting him go.

“Welcome back, Harry,” Lily said, she gave her son a quick hug before she pulled James back down on the couch with her. 

Remus chimed in with  _ “Hello, Harry” _ at the same time as Peter’s  _ “Welcome back” _ and a modest wave.

“Hello, Remus, Peter.”

“So—how  _ was _ your visit?” Remus questioned.

Harry’s face instantly flushed a bright searing red. “Uhmm…it was—er—”

“It was good. We had a nice long chat. Talked about all sorts of things. Didn't we, Haz?” Sirius  answered and ruffled Harry’s already chaotic head of hair. Lily doesn't fail to notice the slight questioning raise of Remus’s brow and the intense eye contact from Sirius that followed. 

They were up to something...

Harry flushed an even deeper red and looked down. He fiddled with his shirt sleeves and gave a small nod of his head in affirmation.

“Fantastic! I’m glad you two got to have some quality time!” James, oblivious to the change in the atmosphere of the room, declared. His face lit up with a warm sincere smile.

A moment of awkward silence filled the air before Peter stood and held up his teacup slightly higher, “I’m in need of a refill. Anyone else?”

“I would love more, Peter. Thank You.” Lily answered.

“I’ll take some since you’re offering. You need more, Love?” Sirius glanced over at Remus.

“No, no. I’ll just finish this up. I don't need the extra caffeine this close to the full moon.”

“Look at you practicing some self-care!”

“Only because I don't want to hear all the nagging from you mother hens,” Remus replied deadpan and rolled his eyes. 

“It’s working then. All that nagging has finally paid off,” James said with a laugh, ”I could use some more myself. I’ll help you out, Wormtail, yeah?” James reached out to playfully tousle Harry’s hair on his way towards the door.

“Harry?” Peter questioned before he followed after James to the kitchen.

“No—er—none for me. Thanks,” Harry stuttered out quietly.

Sirius gave a warm squeeze to Harry’s shoulder before he moved over to fill Peter’s vacated seat on the lounger next to Remus.  The pair leaned in to share a quiet discussion, engrossed in their own little world for the moment.  Lily wanted to take advantage of all the boys (for she would never be able to refer to them as men with a straight face) being otherwise preoccupied; she stood and took both of Harry’s hands in her own.

“Mum?”

“I love you so much,” Harry opened his mouth to interrupt but Lily pressed on, “No, you listen. Really listen, my little fawn.”

Harry flushed a bit and rolled his eyes at the nickname he hadn’t heard for years but squeezed his mother’s hands a bit harder for reassurance and a bit out of fear from what she might say next if he was being honest. 

“I love you more than anything. You are my precious son and nothing will ever,  _ ever  _ make me love you any less.” Lily reached up to gently cradle Harry’s face in her hands. Harry swallowed heavily and wanted to turn away but forced himself to keep his eyes on his mother’s. “You are a sweet, caring, compassionate boy. I’m proud of who you are. I love who you are. Every single aspect of you.”

Harry nodded solemnly, he didn’t trust his emotions to not betray him. 

“Your father feels the same you know,” again Harry nodded. “We’ll be here whenever, or for whatever, you need us to be here for.”

“Yes, ok.” Harry barely managed to get out before his voice cracked. His eyes shone bright from unshed tears.

“Why don't you go get some rest for now,  _ hmm _ ? Off to bed to clear your mind.” She kissed his cheek and gently pushed him towards the door.

Harry nodded and turned to go. “I love you too, Mum. And…” His voice trailed off soft and uncertain.

“Yes?”

“Um—no, nevermind. Tell Dad goodnight for me?”

“Yes, my darling. Whatever you wish.” Lily let her gaze linger on Harry until she lost sight of him halfway up the staircase. 

A surge of pride crashed upon her at how kindhearted and considerate of a man her son had turned out to be. Whatever else happened in her life she knew she’d done at least one thing right. Lily gave it a week, two at most, before Harry would seek her out and divulge whatever secrets had made his heart so heavy. She glanced back over to Sirius and Remus, heads pressed together as they whispered in hushed tones (she also had not failed to note how Black’s hands had started to wander). It reminded Lily of their days at Hogwarts. 

She reckons she already knew what it was Harry had to tell her. She looked back up the stairs to where her son had gone a moment before and a warm smile found its way to her face. 

Now then, on to more pressing matters. Namely stopping Sirius Black from turning her drawing-room into a den of indecency. She grabbed the closest throw pillow she could get her hands on and chucked it at Black’s head. 

“There is a strict no groping werewolves policy in my house, Black! Hey—where is that hand going...?” She armed herself with another pillow. 

Laughter rang out between the old friends and Lily felt a peace fall over her. He had a good family and all the support a growing boy could ever need. Harry was going to be fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up: updates are probably going to be very slow. I'm at a job where it is utter chaos and really draining at the moment (yay pandemics!) so I'm going to try my best but it might be a month or 2 between chaps. Sorry in advance :( but I really wanted to get this up because it's fun and writing helps me de-stress (when I can find the time)!
> 
> As I said I just wanted to write something where everyone is alive and Harry gets to experience true parental love (he fucking deserves it!) and also just normal teenage stuff. Plus the Marauders as parental units is pure wholesome gold!
> 
> Thank you for giving this a read. Comments and kudos are very appreciated!


	2. Afternoon Delight & Budding Jealousies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit saucy between James and LIly during an afternoon where they have the house to themselves. Harry is spending the day out with Sirius again and that only sparks James's feelings of...what exactly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah! WTF am I doing here so soon? I literally sat and wrote this in an hour--which is super rare for me. The Jily love was just writing itself lol 
> 
> & I wanted to wait to post so I'm not putting more pressure on myself but screw it. Here we go!

“I’m home!” James announced stumbling out of the fireplace. Always eager to come home to his much-adored family he wavered a little, tripping over his own feet, before catching himself on the edge of the kitchen table.

“Welcome back,” Lily brightly greeted her husband. 

James righted himself and glanced over to see her standing in front of a huge stock pot on the stove. Her back was facing him and she was perched on her tiptoes leaning slightly over so she can reach a ladle in, stirring its contents. Her coppery red hair had been thrown up into a disaster of a bun, rogue hairs sticking out this way and that, none of them wanting to fall the same way. She was wearing one of James’s old Quidditch jerseys, that had to be at least five sizes too big, and a pair of denim shorts that had seen better days. James didn't think he'd ever seen a more perfect woman. After all these years she still had him completely enchanted.

Not able to stand the distance any longer he crossed the space between them wrapping his arms snugly around her middle. Placing a kiss to the nape of her neck he murmured, “Hi.”

“Hi.”

When James tightened his embrace instead of letting go Lily elbowed him lightly, “Get off you oaf. It’s too hot for this.”

“Not until I’m done loving you.”

“That could take years—”

“You doubt my love that much?” James whined, his voice muffled from having it so tightly pressed into the side of her neck.

“An eternity?”

“Not long enough.”

Lily let out an exasperated sigh but James smiled knowing she was always secretly delighted by every one of his sappy declarations of love and devotion. 

“Well, while you're here—taste this,” she lifted the ladle to her mouth blowing on the bright yellow soup inside and then reached over her shoulder so James could get a taste.

“What kind?”

“Mulligatawny. My meatless take on it at least.”

“Yum,” James brought his lips up to the edge of the ladle and swallowed the whole spoonful in one gulp. “ _Blegh_ too much ginger! Too much ginger!” James cried out. He turned his head, not wanting to cough directly on his wife, and experienced a minor fit.

“Well, shite. Damn ginger always gets me.” She sighed dejectedly. “Just once I’d like to be able to impress your mum with one of my recipes.”

“The fact you care enough to learn how to cook food from our culture is impressive enough.” James nuzzled himself deeper into the side of her neck. “Besides, you don't need to impress her. She loves you.”

“I’d be a right arse if I didn't! Your culture is a part of you—”

“And?”

“And…?”

“And why is something that’s a part of me important to you?”

Lily rolled her eyes while giving James’s arm around her middle a playful slap. “You didn't let me finish, you shameless man, you! Now pay attention I only want to say this once—I love you. There, happy?”

“Yes, for the past twenty-six years,” Lily felt, rather than saw James smile.

“I made you happy even when I hated you?”

“Did you hate me though?”

“Do you really want to go there?” 

“Evading the question I see… Doesn't look good for your case Mrs. Potter.”

“You’ve caught me! I came out of the womb hopelessly in love with you. I was actually wearing an ‘I heart James Potter’ onesie. I don't count that first couple of months before you were born as truly being alive.”

“Knew it.”

“Who raised you to be this way,” Lily questioned with a laugh.

“One of the best mums in the world.”

“You’re wrong. Your mum _is_ the most perfect mum in the history of all mums. Mum supreme. I’ll fight anyone that disagrees,” Lily exclaimed.

James pressed another kiss into her neck. “ _You're_ perfect.”

“Do go on…” Lily trailed off in a whisper. She arched her back and pressed her backside flush against him. Pushing back with enough pressure to elicit a soft moan from James.

He placed another kiss to the nape of her neck and couldn't help but notice his name, emblazoned in big, bold yellow lettering, across her back. Seeing her wearing his name, practically branded as his, never failed to set James’s passions ablaze. Every time she wore it they always ended up in bed. In fact, James was pretty sure Harry was conceived thanks to this jersey.

He tugged, ever so gently, on the sleeve exposing a rosy shoulder. Placing a kiss further down where her neck met her shoulder he murmured in a low husky whisper, “Now who’s being shameless?”

“Asks the grown man who has a hard-on in his kitchen at three in the afternoon.”

Sneaking a hand up under the hem of the jersey he slips deft fingers into the top of her shorts. Grabbing hold of the waistband of her knickers he pulled them out as far as he could. Letting go they snapped back on Lily’s skin, sure to leave an angry red mark; a loud resounding _CRACK_ breaking the silence that had surrounded them. “You started it.”

“Real mature, Potter.”

“I know I am but what are you?”

“A wife wanting desperately for her halfwit husband to stop being a tease, bend her over and fuck her right here.”

“Merlin, I love your filthy mouth.” He kissed the very tip of her shoulder slipping his fingers back down into her shorts.

“I may have noti— _ah_!” She cried out as practiced fingers reached their target. 

Moving his fingers in small, slow circles he brought his other hand up under the jersey, ghosting fingers over her ribs. He stopped to let them rest over her stomach enjoying the feel of her quivering. 

“And I love when you wear this,” he admitted, his voice rough.

“Why do you— _mmm_ —think I wore it?” she asked letting her head fall back onto James’s shoulder. Craving more friction she started rocking her hips back and forth in time with his fingers.

James lightly kissed her neck and threw a quick glance towards the doorway to the kitchen. “Harry?” 

“Out—”

“Perfect.”

“—with Sirius.”

James’s hands still.

_Again?_

That was twice this week alone. They were only two weeks into the holidays and James reckons Harry had visited with Sirius… four, five times already?

Not that there was anything _wrong_ with that…

Sirius was one of the most important people to James. His best friend, his cohort in mischief, his platonic soul-mate, his brother. He had chosen Sirius to be Harry’s godfather for a reason. So it was fantastic Harry seemed to love the man and enjoyed Sirius’s company as much as James did.

Right?

...but it would be nice if Harry seemed to want to spend that much time with James as well. That’s all he thought. It seemed every time James tried to spend time with Harry—he was busy. A boy should never be too busy for his father. 

He hadn't been too busy for his friends, or his mother, or whomever he was owling so much these days. _Or Sirius_ his mind supplied traitorously. 

Not that he was jeal— _no_ . He wouldn't let himself finish the thought. That was simply not an emotion James Potter felt. That was for petty children who weren’t grateful for what they had. James Potter—je—...the ‘J’ word. _Ha!_ The very idea. And of his best mate of all people...

“James,” Lily bucked her hips back up against him bringing James crashing back to the present. 

_Right. Now’s not the time, Potter. Focus. Now’s time for—_

“James, please—fuck me,” she pleaded breathlessly. Gripping the edge of the stove she had lost all coy pretense and was grinding back up against him.

Hearing her beg like that made every thought he had ever had, or may ever have again, get thrown straight out the window. With renewed focus, he circled his finger around the base of her clit before dragging it, slowly, up over the top. A little left of center and with just the right amount of pressure he had learned, through years of practice, was where she felt it best.

“All in good time,” Taking his hand out of her shorts he knelt down and turned her so she was facing him. He hooked his thumbs into the belt loops of her shorts tugging at them teasingly. Placing a kiss to the insides of both her thighs he looked up at her, burning hazel meeting bright green, “but first, let me have my fun.” 

  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
  


Later, after having their fun in the kitchen, James and Lily had migrated upstairs to their room to do some cuddling in comfort. Lily was pressed up against James’s side resting her head on his shoulder, one of her hands idly stroking his chest. He tightened his arm around her and closed his eyes letting the feeling of pure contentment wash over him. James would never admit this to anyone but laying here in post-coital bliss was his favorite form of physical intimacy he shared with Lily. He never felt closer to her than in these quiet moments.

She let out a little sigh of contentment nestling herself closer into his side. James smiled down at her. He was a lucky man. He closed his eyes ready to let sleep take him. A little nap to refresh both of them after a delightful afternoon was just what they needed. He hadn't been expecting to exert so much energy. What had he been planning on doing? Oh, right. Harry and he were supposed to have started building a toy model of Hogwarts. _Well_ , he thought, _there’s always next time_. He’s sure Harry had fun this afternoon. Wait, why had Harry been gone? Lily had mentioned he went out with…

_Sirius._

James’s eyes snapped open. Now he remembered. Remembered how Sirius was stealing his son. 

How could the man he had trusted to be the godfather to his one and only precious son betray him like this—

_No. No. Calm down. You're letting yourself get worked up._

There was nothing to worry about. He was overreacting...wasn't he? He looked down at his wife and wondered if he should bring it up. Had she noticed anything different about Harry’s behavior? 

Before he could stop himself he blurted out, “Do you think…”

“What?” Lily questioned looking up at her husband.

“No. Nevermind. It’s silly,” He looked away in embarrassment.

Lily quirked a brow, “When has that ever stopped you?” 

“But this is ridiculous. Absurd. Preposterous—”

“What are you a thesaurus? Just spit it out.”

“Do you think...well, do you think Harry is avoiding me? ...is he mad at me or maybe doesn't love me anymore?”

“James that _is_ ridiculous. Where are you even getting this from?”

“...well, he’s never here…”

“We all had breakfast together this morning—”

“Meals don't count! A teenage boy is never going to skip out on food.”

“We had a family campout in the backyard last night. We made s'mores around the campfire and took turns telling ghost stories. ‘James and Harry’s Inaugural Foray into Muggle Camping’. I think that was what you called it? You took photos, said you were going to make a scrapbook… Does any of this ring a bell?”

James picked at a bit of fluff on the sheets and admitted sheepishly, “I started the scrapbook at work today.”

“Well, then, you know that Harry was there and had quite a bit of fun.”

“He seemed a bit off though, yeah? A bit distant...like he was wanting to be somewhere else or...wished someone else was there—”

_Ah_ , Lily thought, _maybe he has caught on…_

Harry had yet to seek out Lily for “The Talk” but she was letting Harry be in complete control of when he felt ready. She had a feeling about what this moodiness and _teenage angst,_ for lack of a better way to describe it, was all about. Not wanting to be too presumptuous she was, for the moment, trying to let Harry know he was loved and supported and nothing he could ever tell them would change those facts.

She hadn't given her husband enough credit. Maybe James Potter wasn't so bad at figuring things out as she thought.

“—someone like Sirius.”

Or maybe James was still a complete idiot.

She sat up, the sheets pooling at her waist revealing her nakedness, “Are you mad?”

“You know, that _is_ kind of distracting”, he reached up for her, swiping the pad of his thumb softly over a blushing-pink nipple.

“Oh, grow up and stay focused.” She flattened her hand out bringing her palm straight down onto his stomach resounding in a loud _smack_. 

“ _Oof_.” His hand dropped down to the mattress with a soft thud. 

“Now _what_ are you on about?” 

"About how whenever Harry has free time and can _choose_ who he wants to spend his time with—it’s always with _Sirius._ ‘Sorry, can’t have tea today, Dad. I’m having it with _Sirius_. Sorry, can't go look at new brooms with you, Dad. I’ll be going to Diagon Alley with _Sirius_.’” James rolled his eyes. “I just don't see what’s so great about Sirius is all. What's he have that I don't?” James questioned. 

When Lily remained quiet he continued. “OK so, I don't have a flying motorbike. And maybe he has better hair—don't tell him I said that. And sure, his life might seem more interesting to a young person. What with living off an inheritance fluttering about from one hobby to the next. Throwing charity events, essentially living as a kept man to a werewolf husband. The kind of counterculture lifestyle that kids eat up. My life might not seem as cool or fun. But I’m _cool_. I’m _fun_. I’m a cool, fun dad. Why doesn't he want to spend time with me?”

“James Potter—you are jealous.” Lily declared, trying her best to hide her smile. 

“No, I'm—what—you—that's not—”

“Yes, yes you are. You. Are. Jealous.” 

“I. Am. Not. You are mistaken. I’ve never been jealous of anyone my whole life!” James’s face flushed red and he turned away in embarrassment. 

“Theo Bailey.”

“Who?”

“Fourth-year. We would study together in the library and it drove you mad.”

“Can't recall,” James casually brushed the accusation off. 

“Shall I keep refreshing your memory then? Daniel Green. Fifth-year—”

“Alright, alright.” He consented, crossing his arms. 

“You're jealous of your best mate because you want to spend more time with your son. Oh, come now, James. I think this is the cutest thing.”

“Oh, great, now I’m cute. That’ll win me some cool points with my teenage son.”

“I’ll admit that Harry does seem to have some things on his mind lately. And he has been a bit off-kilter. But, surely, you remember what it’s like at that age? Too many emotions and not enough emotional maturity to handle them. The smallest of problems can seem monumental. Harry will come around to us when he’s ready. He’s relying on Sirius until then because Sirius is familiar enough that Harry feels protected and secure but distant enough that there's no… stress over being judged. Harry can just be himself while he takes time to sort his emotions out, with some guidance but no pressure. Harry values our opinions and isn't ready to share with _us_. I’m saying—Sirius is the safe choice of company for right now.”

“ _Oh_ , I like that. Can you imagine Sirius’s reaction to being called the ‘safe choice’? His leather jacket might have burst into flames,” James said with a chuckle. 

“Harry’s a good kid.”

“I know. I’m being stupid and paranoid but I love him so much.”

“I’d agree about the stupid part.”

“Gee, thanks.” 

Lily leaned over to place a chaste kiss upon James’s lips. 

“You know I wouldn't judge Harry in _any_ way about _anything_. Unless he brought home a Slytherin,” James joked. 

“I know that,” Lily leaned over to place another kiss on James’s chest. “And you know that. Harry will figure that out soon. We just need to keep loving him” She leaned a bit lower and placed yet another kiss on his stomach.

“And you are an excellent father.” She pulled on the sheet revealing James’s cock, half-hard with anticipation, and placed yet another kiss square on the tip. She let her lips linger for a moment and darted her tongue out before pulling away.

“ _Yeah_?” he asked breathlessly.

Here James was: the only child to doting parents, the heir to two fortunes (old pureblood money and from a potions empire), was devastatingly good looking with a charming personality. He had his dream job, a great circle of friends, a wonderful son, and a smoking hot wife (if Lily could be so bold). This man had everything he could ever want out of life but instead of being some self-important prick, he turned out to be so selfless and caring. The fact that he was this upset over not spending enough quality time with Harry was enough to prove how much he had matured over the years.

A fact, it so happened, that drove Lily absolutely wild. They weren't about to solve the problem of Harry at this very moment. So...

“We’ve got some time before dinner...what do you say we try making some more kids that can grow into sulking teens?” She proposed, giving a playful nip to the inside of his thigh.

“I’m no professional but I don't think we’ll have much success using your mouth.” 

“Do you have to be so vulgar?” She asked with a laugh, slapping his thigh over the place she had just bitten.

“I’m not the one with my arse in the air.” James teased and reciprocated her slap with a playful spank on her bum. 

“Not yet,” she winked and James raised a brow. 

He opened his mouth to question her but got cut off, “ _Ah, ah_. You’ll see. We’ll get to everything in due time. But first,” she said, throwing his words from before back at him, “let me have my fun.”

She winks again before taking him into her mouth and for the second time that afternoon Lily Potter had provided the perfect distraction to any budding apprehensions that threatened to plague James’s heart. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only been writing since last August so...sorry I cut it off at the smut but it's smut adjacent, if you will, until I feel more confident writing! Which will be never lol
> 
> This was also only supposed to be 1 scene & we got a whole chapter. I guess I wanted Jily to have their moment. I adore them! That also means I have no idea how long this is going to be. So thank you for joining me for this next chapter! 
> 
> Also, in regards to Sirius--I like to think without war looming over them he'd just be an eccentric rich weirdo who had no real job and while Remus was teaching he'd fill his time with whatever scheme came to mind. Photography? Sure. Write a novella? Why not? Learn ballet? Who's stopping him? Then he'd always have time for Remus (and everyone in his life) because he's a baby who needs to spend as much time as he could with them. Sorry, that's neither here nor there!
> 
> I was binging dal makhani (madras lentils) when I wrote this. Not a relevant fact to anything going on here but I just want to recommend stuffing your face with dal makhani. Indian food in general--yes. But I'm telling you, man, they are my fave!
> 
> Alright, enough! Thanks for reading! Kudos appreciated but I love comments because I love talking about HP! If you couldn't tell!


	3. A Right Assumption & Partly Right Assumptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James's team at the Ministry finally receives a big break on a case they've been working for months. James also jumps to some conclusions about what is going on with Harry that might hold some truth to them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear other characters will be in this fic! It's not just Jily flirting time & James coming home to pout lol
> 
> And we have added Malfoy DRAMA *dun dun duuuuuunnn*
> 
> Enjoy!

_TICK. TOCK. TICK. TOCK._

The clock in James’s office was driving him near insane with its relentless ticking. Every chime reminding him of how he was stuck at the office instead of at home with his family. He sighed loudly. Oh, how he wished he was with them right now instead of being held up here. Especially because, at the moment, he was essentially useless while his team was finishing things up. He had nothing to do now but wait. 

_TICK. TOCK. TICK. TOCK._

He glanced up at the clock he had hung up on the far wall. He’d only recently hung the thing. Had never seen the need for one before. 

_TICK. TOCK. TICK. TOCK._

_One hour late for dinner…_

_TICK. TOCK. TICK. TOCK._

Under normal circumstances, James loved every minute he dedicated to his career. It was his dream job and he was proud of all he had accomplished. Knowing that he was helping to ensure the safety of the wizarding world left him deeply fulfilled. The problem was he felt that same, if not more so, pride and fulfillment over being a father and husband. 

_TICK. TOCK. TICK. TOCK._

_And right now I should be enjoying dinner with my family. Not letting them down…_

_TICK. TOCK. TICK. TOCK._

He sighed again, running his hand through his hair for what must have been the hundredth time that day. 

_TICK. TOCK. TICK. TOCK._

Giving in to the temptation he glanced up at the clock again. Not even one full minute had gone by. 

_TICK. TOCK. TICK. TOCK._

Shite.

_TICK. TOCK. TICK. TOCK._

_I love my job. I love my job._

_TICK. TOCK. TICK. TOCK._

For the whole week, James had had to forego family time as his presence was very much needed at the Ministry. Six months ago a team of Aurors had apprehended a small group of wizards that had been spreading pro-Voldemort propaganda. After searching their respective homes, all were found to have been in possession of various cursed artifacts previously owned by The Dark Lord himself. They had been trying to pinpoint where these items were being sold from ever since. Earlier this week they had received a huge break in the case, tracked the exact location and now his team was in the middle of questioning a wizard by the name of Gwydion Rose. 

_TICK. TOCK. TICK. TOCK._

Mr Rose was a poorly, middle-aged wizard born to muggles. Not the kind of man one would think to be in possession of anything belonging to a dark lord who had stood against almost everything Gwydion himself was. So where then, did Mr Rose come about these items? That’s what they had been trying to find out. Gwydion was being questioned by the best on his team now. James had been hoping that when they found out who had been supplying the artifacts it would lead them to uncover an even bigger ring of Voldemort supporters he knew to be still out there. 

_TICK. TOCK. TICK. TOCK._

James was fairly certain exactly who he would find at the center of all this. He’d had his suspicions for years but nothing concrete to confirm the man's guilt. He didn't want to assume though, he’d wait until he got his confirmation—

“Head Auror Potter,” a young witch by the name of Morgause Barnes barged into his office. She was fresh out of training and had been a very promising addition to his team. James had extremely high hopes for her. 

“Yes? Anything yet?” He jumped up from his desk knocking over a stack of paperwork in his zest.

“Just like you thought, Sir.” James’s face twisted into an ugly smirk. “Mr Gwydion Rose has revealed his supplier to be Lucius Malfoy, Sir.”

_Got him._

  
  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
  


“Sorry, I’m late! Sorry, I’m late,” James apologized before he was even fully through his fireplace. Throwing his bag down he looked around the kitchen to find—nobody. He glanced up at the clock to find—

_Two hours late. Damn._

Before he had left the Ministry he had needed to get all his documentation together to allow them to search Malfoy Manor. The sooner the better. He had also handpicked a team of his very best Aurors and alerted them of the job they had been drafted for. Depending on what they found, and James was certain they’d find plenty, they would move on to the next step and bring Malfoy in for questioning. He had moved as quickly as possible and yet was still over two hours late.

“Lily? Harry?” He called into the empty kitchen. Tonight they were supposed to have had a big traditional family dinner over at his parent’s house. He silently cursed his job once more before making his way into the house to search for his wife and son. 

Coming home to an empty house was becoming a very unwelcome, very depressing, recurring theme in James’s life. Though he couldn't deny the information they had uncovered at work today was monumental. The team had been absolutely beside themselves. One step closer to snuffing out the ugly ideologies of Voldemort once and for all. But the timing—the timing of it all—was absolute shite.

He sighed heavily. This summer wasn't at all shaping up the way James had been hoping. He had so many things he wanted to share with his son and...he had never felt as distant from Harry as he did now. He tried to recall what Lily had told him about being that age and wanting privacy and independence. James had never gone through a rebellious phase with his parents. He had shared everything with them. 

He smiled fondly remembering all the countless nights he had stayed up with his mum telling her all about his fellow Marauders and Lily. Mostly about Lily if he were being truthful.

He couldn't expect Harry to be like him though, that wasn't fair to either of them. Actually, he took after Lily in a lot of ways. Being independent and having a stubborn streak about as wide as a quidditch pitch were two big ways in which he could think of off the top of his head. 

He made his way up the stairs and cracked open the door to Harry’s room.

Empty. 

James swallowed thickly trying to ignore the sting of hurt that seeing Harry’s room dark and unoccupied made him feel. 

He lowered his head and made his way towards his and Lily’s room. 

Opening the door he finds the room dark and quiet. 

_Perfect. Alone, dark. Nobody here to love or be loved by—_

“James?”

Lily sat up on the bed rubbing sleep from her eyes, “Sorry, I dozed off.”

He ran over to the bed practically throwing himself across his wife. “I love you.” He hugged her and rolled them so he was holding her from behind. 

“You came home to a dark house and thought everyone had gone without you?” He nodded yes and pressed a kiss to the nape of her neck.

“You weren’t inner monologuing about how sad you felt, were you?”

“.... No…” He lied.

“Do you want to be the little spoon?”

“... Yes, please.”

Lily sat up and ungracefully half-rolled half flopped herself over James to get situated behind him. Throwing her arms around him she asked, “What is it this time?” 

“...feeling things.”

“Things about Harry?”

“Maybe.” He admitted.

“He’s not here because you are over two hours late. You can't blame this on teenage rebellion. By the way—your mother rescheduled for Thursday.”

“I’m sorry. I’ll talk to Mum in the morning.”

“Sorry for what?”

“Being late…”

“You’re late because of work. _You_ let work keep you from your family. James Potter. Something big had to have happened.”

“Try gigantic.”

“Juicy?”

“Very.”

“Can you tell me?”

“That would be breaking the rules. Give it a day or two and the Prophet will be all over it.”

“I can’t wait for a whole day or two! What if I persuaded you…?” Her hand ghosted over the front of his trousers. 

“Well...I can’t be held responsible for what I might say in the throes of passion.”

“Now I know how to get my information.” She cackled and tightened her arms around him. 

“Did you ever doubt that would work?”

“No, I’ve known how to play you like a fiddle ever since we met.” She stated matter of factly. 

“I am _not_ that easy.”

“You told me you were an illegal animagus after one handjob.”

“I _am_ that easy.” 

“Who are you telling?” She said with another laugh.

He wiggled loose from her arms and turned over so he could face her. “Have I told you how much I appreciate you?”

“Yes, but go on.”

He leaned down to press their foreheads together. “I love you, Lily. I thank you for standing by my side and loving me while I grew into the man I am today. I don't know what or who I’d be without you.”

James’s voice was so soft, so sincere, Lily couldn't help but blush a bit. “What’s this then?”

“You make me feel good. About myself, about everything. I wanted to let you know.” He said, leaning in for a quick peck on the lips. 

“James Potter…” She trailed off in awe. She wondered if there would ever come a day where she ceased to be amazed by him? “I know you’re trying to be loving but, Merlin, you know what that sweet talk does to me...” Her voice dropped to a hushed whisper and she fiddled a bit with the collar on his shirt. 

“Well, we do have the house to ourselves again,” he mumbled a bit sadly. 

“You—”

“Were late. I know. I can’t expect him to stay cooped up waiting on his father to come home for a family dinner. He should be out enjoying his holiday with his friends. Gallivanting about as he pleases. He’s only young once. I won't pretend I’m not a bit hurt though...”

“Very mature of you, James. I’m impressed. But I hate to break it to you—he’s with Sirius.”

“ _What?_ ” James squawked sitting up so fast he almost banged his head into Lily’s. 

“Sirius took him to dinner.”

“Without Moony. Without—” 

_Me._

“I dunno if Remus went. I assume yes, but I don't keep up with the Black-Lupins...Lupin-Blacks? Did they ever sort that one out?”

“No, they both want the other's name first because they love each other so.”

“Oh, _blech._ Please never let us be like that.”

James nodded absently in agreement but he loved that his friends were so open with affection. Not that Remus had much of a choice with Sirius-needy-Black as his partner. They were sweet, sickeningly so at times, but James wouldn't have it any other way. He had watched for years as they had danced around each other pretending there was nothing between them deeper than friendship. Years of moping about, getting snippy with each other for no apparent reason, being distant...kind of like Harry. No, not kind of like Harry. Exactly like Harry. James furrowed his brow. 

Harry was acting just like Sirius and Remus had been before they had confessed to one another. And now he was hanging about with them all the time. Moony and Padfoot. Remus and Sirius...what was it about those two that was so different from James and Lily? Why were they being used as confidants where James wasn't? They were both happily married couples who had met and fallen in love at school—

That was it! Harry must be in love with one of his friends! James himself had been very forward with his affections while Sirius and Remus had floundered about wasting so much time. It was the only way in which he could think they were different.

So, it was love. Of course, it all seemed so obvious now. His boy was growing up. A huge grin broke out on James’s face.

Who was it then? 

It couldn't be Hermione—James remembered Harry complaining about how Ron and she needed to just snog already. Ron’s younger sister, Ginny, maybe? James liked her. She reminded him of Lily. A bit too much like Lily if he were being honest. It was a bit creepy if he thought about it too hard. Who was the whimsical blonde they had met last summer? Lena? Leah? ...Luna! That was it. She was quite the conversationalist even if a touch odd…

James’s thoughts were interrupted by Lily laying her head in his lap and reaching for one of his hands. 

“I was glad to become a Potter,” she said, placing a kiss to his palm. 

“Not as glad as I was.”

“I believe that. What’s that stupid grin for?”

“I’m...feeling a bit better is all.”

“Got yourself all sorted in those ten seconds you were staring at the wall?”

“I did. I really did,” he said making Lily raise a brow in silent questioning.

“I’m just feeling better about Harry. It hit me—he’s fine. We’re fine. He’ll come around when he’s ready to share the big news.”

“Which you think is?”

“He’s in love. Clear as day. Don't see why I didn't see it before.”

“I’m not going to ask how you managed to piece that together in such a short time.” She rolled her eyes. “I do think that is a part of it…” she trailed off not wanting to share exactly what she thought. She felt it would be somehow betraying Harry to gossip about his business based on an assumption. She felt very strongly she was right about that assumption but still...

“Whatever else is vexing him he’ll get sorted out with Padfoot. Don’t see why being straightforward about love is so hard but I guess we all deal with affection in different ways.” James waved his hand dismissively. 

He felt foolish for every ill-thought he had sent Sirius’s way. Sirius, his best mate, trying to usurp James’s place as the all-knowing, loved by all, patriarch of this ragtag chosen family. Absurd. 

“So...we’re pro-Sirius now?”

“I’m big enough of a man to admit when I've acted foolishly.”

“Since when?” Lily challenged.

“Do you want me to go back to lamenting my relationship with my son in the dark.” James threatened though he had a smile on his face and his hazel eyes were lit up with amusement. 

“Spare me.”

“Because I can—”

“James, no.” she groaned.

“Why has my son forsaken his loving Father? All I ever wanted was to love...and be loved in return—”

Lily sat up, cutting off the dramatics by pressing her lips firmly upon James’s. 

“I said no.” She said with mock authority. 

“You can't tell me what to do…” He challenged his lips pulling up into a crooked smirk. 

“We’ve already established, dear James, that I have already unlocked the secret to getting _you_ to always give _me_ what I want.” She said grabbing onto a fistful of messy hair. 

“The persuasion thing?”

“Oh, yes.” She purred, yanking his head back, and nipping gently up and down the side of his neck in a random pattern. 

  
  


“Oh, yes,” he repeated leaning into the kisses humming with pleasure. “Damn. I’m _really_ easy.” He closed his eyes letting himself enjoy Lily spoiling him.

To James’s woe, he felt her pull away from him, much too soon, and she cried out, “I forgot!”

“Well, it can't be that important, can it? It can wait.” He said leaning in closer to his wife and tilting his head at an exaggerated angle.

“Way to be subtle,” Lily laughed.

“What about my wifely persuading,” he pouted, running a hand up her thigh.

“I promised I would relay their messages.”

“Their messages?” He repeated his wife again, his hand slowing on its journey.

“Harry and Sirius both had messages for you.”

“Well…?” James asked, genuinely curious. His hand stilled completely halfway up her thigh. 

“Harry wanted to let you know that he’d love to go see The Harpies match with you next Monday and that he can't wait.”

“Splendid!”

“You boys and your quidditch,” She smiled fondly. 

“See, I knew all along everything was fine.”

“Sure you did,” Lily reached out and patted his thigh condescendingly. 

A wave of guilt washed over James. He was supposedly the adult here. All he had been doing was overreacting and behaving like a spoilt child. No wonder Harry hadn't reached out to him. Moving forward from today he was going to make the effort to stop being so selfish and let everything play out naturally. His son loved him, how could he ever doubt that? 

_I’ve been so stupid..._

“What was the other message?”

“Sirius says that because you stood us all up he has officially overtaken you as the ‘good son’. You are on a probationary period that will last thirty days. At the end of said period, your position within family Potter shall be reexamined.” 

James felt another wave of guilt crash over him but played it off with a laugh. 

All this time letting his emotions run wild and thinking ill towards his _brother_ for Merlin's sake. When Sirius himself was doing nothing but loving James and supporting and loving Harry. James decided after Harry set free the burdens weighing him down, James would have a heart to heart with both Sirius and Harry and apologize. 

Everything was sorting itself out and falling into place. James smiled, certain that all this silly business was behind him and that his life was soon on its way back to perfect.

“Say...” James said softly leaning in to place a soft kiss on Lily’s cheek.

“Yes?”

“Have you ever wanted to make it with the ‘bad boy’ of the family before?” He questioned wiggling his eyebrows up and down comically.

“Yes, but then I came to terms with the fact that Sirius is gay.” Lily quipped. 

“Trying to make me lose my cool, eh? That won't work on bad boys.” He said cooly, slipping his hands up under her shirt.

“Trying to convince me _you're_ a bad boy? That won't work—” James cut her off with a slow lingering kiss.

“Don't think I’m a bad boy? How about I persuade you…”

She lunged forward and they tumbled back onto the bed. Their joyful laughter rang throughout the empty house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the plot thickens with a dramatic subplot! Those naughty Malfoy boys messing with our lovely Potters! 
> 
> I don't mind Ginny/Harry IN THE BOOKS but overall I'm indifferent to them shipped romantically. And I like Ginny as a character...but if Harry's parents survived and he was raised by them...I think him being attracted to someone that is soooooo much like his mother is...creepy. I mean it still kinda is even with her being dead but...I dunno how to explain how I feel lol  
> Anybody else feel me? But I'm not bashing Ginny by having James comment them being together would be a little weird. I do love her & Harry but I like them as bros. So it's Drarry for me and I adore Linny too! Also as someone who is hella gay themself, I do tend to "make everything gay" as my sister once said. So, there's that contributing factor too lol
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments appreciated! Really even just giving this a read is appreciated! Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Confusion & Malfoys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search at Malfoy Manor has begun! James has quite a confusing encounter with one Malfoy that leads right into another!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> entrez dans les Malfoys  
> entrer dans le drame
> 
> As always--enjoy!

“Head Auror Potter, Sir?”

“Yes, Barrett?” James answered. Declan Barrett was a senior Auror that had been at the ministry for over forty years. He was a serious sort of man, straightforward without much of a sense of humor (though James swears he had gotten a small chuckle from him six years ago at the Ministry Halloween party). A stickler for rules who would never dream of questioning authority. He was every bit the opposite of James and James couldn't imagine life at the Ministry without him. 

“I have an update for you, Sir.”

“Go on.”

“Twelve more items have been recovered from the east wing of the second floor. Poole and McCarthy are still in the process of searching the west wing.”

“Fantastic! We’re finding more than I thought. Good work,” James said, clapping him on the back.

“Thank you, Sir. In regards to non-cursed items of interest…” 

James raised a brow, “Such as?”

Declan raised his hand. Held tight within his fist was a set of dark robes. “Death Eater robes, Sir. We found them in a secret compartment behind a wall in the library. Not cursed but I thought they would be helpful for the case.”

James’s eyes widened comically large. 

_ Holy Merlin tap dancing with McGonagall! There’s no way Malfoy can weasel his way out of this one. Ha! That stupid motherfuck— _

“Sir…?”

Hazel eyes closed and James took a deep breath running his hands down the front of his Auror robes. As excited as he was, he still needed to maintain a level of professionalism and lead his team. But damned if he wasn't thrilled they’d finally got the bastard. 

Once he felt a bit more composed James exclaimed, “Brilliant! I could kiss you Declan.”

“I would ask you to contain yourself, Sir.”

“You know I already am.”

“I know,” he responded in a tone that made it clear he was quite uninterested with his boss's antics. Ten years of working together will bore a man of such things.

“After all these years Declan? You know better than to ask the impossible,” James said with a chuckle. 

“Quite. The items, Sir?”

“For now put them with the other cursed objects. But Declan?” James paused for nothing more than dramatic effect. “Leave those such things for later. We’ll sweep the house focusing on cursed objects only. Then when we feel we have all of them we’ll collect anything else to help our case. I want us focused on one task at a time so we can be as thorough as possible and not let anything slip through. This is important.”

“Understood. Where shall I be putting the items we have so far then, Sir?” He questioned. 

“We’re bringing everything to the ballroom here on the first floor. There’s a team in there sorting through and making an official catalog of everything we find.” 

“If we are done I shall pass the word on to the teams still searching, Sir.” With a curt nod of his head, Declan turned and headed back up the grand staircase. 

James himself had taken up a position in the main hall right outside the sitting room. This way his team could easily find and report to him but he could keep an eye on a very important person that his team had locked away inside. The doors were shut and James leaned in closer and pressed his ear flush up against the door to see if he could make out any voices from within. 

Hearing nothing within he pulled his face back and glanced up at the ornate grandfather clock across the way— 

_ Half-past seven.  _

He and his team had been searching the Malfoy Manor since six this morning. He was tired; he knew his team was tired. He sighed knowing he had to miss yet another dinner with his family. He wasn't the only one though, everyone here was sacrificing their evening. Everyone here was missing out on precious time that could have been spent with loved ones. 

James made a mental note to give everyone a couple of days paid time off as thanks for everything they were doing. 

He glanced back over towards the sitting room doors once more. James was hopeful the lack of loud voices meant there was a civil conversation happening within. 

By her own request, Morgause Barnes was the one leading the interrogations. She thought it would be an excellent way to gain experience. James had refused her at first, not sure she was ready for this challenge, but after some persuading he relented. Some Aurors needed to learn lessons the hard way and apparently she was one of them. And if on the off chance she could go head to head with who she was with in there then James was certain there was nothing she couldn't handle. 

James started to pace. His nerves were starting to get the better of him. Normally he was the picture of patience when on a case. This case though was different...

_ We’re so close I can feel it. Just a little more information and we’ve got this. C’mon Morgause! _

They had multiple witnesses and had uncovered a plethora of evidence (and they had only just begun). This was shaping up to be a rock-solid case. Who knew after all these years putting the final nail in Voldemort's coffin would have been so easy. All they needed now was the whereabouts of Malfoy himself. 

Lucius Malfoy. James had never liked the man and they certainly had never gotten along. He’s mature enough now to admit they had  _ both _ been self-important, spoiled little pureblood brats while at Hogwarts but he never would have thought a boy he didn't get along with would turn into a man who had helped threaten the very world he lived in. 

James’s hand tightened into a tight fist.  _ Not to mention a man who supported a dark wizard who wanted my son dead _ —

The door to the sitting room clicked open drawing James from his morbid thoughts and Morgause stepped out holding her head high. She closed the door behind her and immediately her eyes teared up. 

“That’s not a woman. That’s a harpy I tell you.” She sniffled and rubbed her sleeve over her eyes.

_ Ah, _ James thought,  _ as talented an Auror as Morgause is turning out to be, she’s still no match for a Black.  _ James’s lips turned up into an amused smirk, inappropriate a time though it may be. 

“Don’t worry Morgause it takes a certain kind of person to handle people like her. Most of my senior officers would have cracked too. You did fine.”

“Who can handle that? A—a—monster? Nobody with a soul I swear. Stared straight into mine I tell you. Might have stolen it…” she trailed off with a shudder. 

“She didn't happen to say anything about—”

“How is someone able to belittle someone with so few words? I just—I don't even know what happened… She’s so mean…” Her breath hitched as tears started to roll down her face.

James had misjudged just how shaken Morguase had become. Feeling an overwhelming urge to soothe her nerves James waved his wand and guided Morgause to one of the chairs in the hall. No more than a minute after settling her down a cuppa chamomile tea came whizzing from the depths of the Manor and into Morguase’s hands. 

_ Moony was right all along—I am the mother hen of the group.  _ James thinks offhandedly trying to suppress his smile. 

“I’m so sorry Head Auror Potter. Getting emotional like this...” She trailed off embarrassed, her gaze lingering on James’s shoes. 

“There’s nothing wrong with emotions. And certainly, nothing wrong with expressing them. It’s when you hold them in we have a problem, yeah?” James questioned softly.

“Yes…”

“We have all, and I mean every one of us, felt overwhelmed with this job at one point or another. No shame in it.”

“Even Declan, Sir?” she asked in hushed awe.

James leaned in and whispered, “Seen him cry myself. Twice.” James said with a wink. 

When Morgause takes a sip of her tea, seemingly content knowing even Declan was human, James cried out in mock indignation, “Hey! What about me? You’re not going to ask if I’ve ever cried? Succumb to shock over your fearless leader breaking down?”

“I’ve seen  _ you _ cry at least twice!” She said with a giggle. “Thank you, Sir.” She takes another deep sip of her tea. The tears have stopped and she has a peaceful look on her face. 

“I suppose we’re at a standstill for the moment then…” he trailed off looking towards the set of doors where their biggest ally and enemy at the moment was lying in wait.

Straightening her shoulders Morgause exclaimed, “I’m sorry! That’s what I needed to tell you—she’s agreed to speak to you and only you, Sir.” 

“Oh joy,” James deadpans, earning another giggle. “You’re in charge of directing everything out here then.” He instructed as she gave him the thumbs up. 

After assuring Morgause was alright one last time James excused himself. Making his way over to the sitting room he squared his shoulders before opening the doors to reveal Narcissa Malfoy delicately perched upon a black velvet wingback chair sipping her tea. Pale hair, except for one curious streak of black, and even paler skin. Her delicate poise and elegance encased in velvets and lace could not hide the underlying strength her petite frame possessed. She cut quite the striking figure. He was proud of Morgause for lasting as long as she did. He closed the doors and her eyes cut straight to him. Cold calculated steel, sharper than any blade, ready to slit anyone who dared cross her.  _ Just like Sirius’s had been in first-year when we met _ , James absently thought. 

He cleared his throat, “Mrs. Malfoy—”

“Narcissa.”

“I think I’d rather we keep this professional  _ Mrs Malfoy. _ ”

“Then I think I’m rather done for the day.” She dismissed him, waving him to leave as she took another sip. 

“Narcissa, then.”

“Smart choice. Continue.”

James swallowed thickly. She was in control and she knew it. He had no choice but to swallow his pride. 

“Thank you Mrs— _ ah _ —Narcissa. You may remember me though it’s been a while—”

“James Potter.”

“You do remember then.”

“No. I don't make a point to remember those who aren’t especially important.”

James smiled the best fake smile he could muster and questioned, “Then why, may I ask, do you know who I am? Since I’m not important...” 

“You have a son? Entering his final year at Hogwarts in the fall, yes?”

Caught off guard by the sudden change of topic James answered without hesitation, “Yes—”

“Harry Potter.”

Always overprotective of his family, James snapped, “Look, I don't know what you’re getting at—”

“Do you know my son?”

“...I know  _ of _ him. Draco is it?”

“So you haven't met?” she muttered uncharacteristically in a most exacerbated tone. 

“Met—what? No, why would I…? I don't make a habit of hanging out with Hogwarts students… What are you on about?”

Narcissa sighed, bringing her hands up to massage her temples. “They haven’t told you yet.”

“ _ They _ ..? Who are  _ they _ ? Haven’t told me—hang on, are you insinuating you know my son?” James was utterly lost at this point in the conversation. 

“All things considered I can’t blame the dear boy…” Her face sets back to a neutral expression. Seemingly unbothered by any of this, the small lapse of vexation aside, she takes another sip. 

James just stands there trying to make sense out of any part of this conversation. He knew Blacks were a bit mad but Merlin, she was stark raving.

“Right,” Narcissa puts her teacup down on the saucer with a definitive  _ clink.  _ “Down to business. You love your son, correct?”

“Yes.”

“You’d do anything for him?”

“Yes…” James hesitated not sure where she was going. 

“I feel the same for my son so I propose a deal, James.”

“That would be?” No longer trying to make any sense James decided to give in and go wherever Narcissa was taking him. 

“I’ll tell you where my husband is if you agree to absolve myself and Draco of any involvement in what my husband has been doing. Draco is just a boy and has had nothing to do with any of my husbands...transgressions.”

“That’s it? That’s all you want? That seems too easy.”

“My husband is...my husband in name only James. We’ve been separated for years now, staying together only for Draco. We wanted him to have a somewhat stable upbringing. You can see how that has turned out.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

Narcissa waved her hand in a vague dismissive manner. “Lucius has never been a father to Draco choosing instead to hold on to the past. Enough is enough. If Draco and myself are permitted to stay together and will be clear of charges and harassment then you may have my idiot husband’s head on a plate. I don't care at this point to protect an image of something that never was. Draco is old enough now, we need to move on and be a family.” 

“So you and your son's protection for your husb—for the whereabouts of Lucius?”

“Even if Lucius and I had not been separated I would strike a similar deal. Draco is everything to me. I’m sure as a father you relate to how I feel.” 

James absently nodded, “Ok...ok. This doesn't cover anything that might happen in the future though just so you know. If we find—”

“Voldemort was nothing more than a sad little lost boy who’s schemes outgrew reality. He was as pathetic then as his memory is now. I have no respect for men who make opponents out of children, James. Oh, listen to me go on. Motherhood does indeed make one’s heart softer.”

James laughed an honest to goodness laugh and exclaimed, “I shudder at what you thought was soft-hearted before motherhood then!”

“Please sit, James, we’ve much to discuss, details and the like. It would please me if you would join me for tea.” She lifts a small silver bell and rings it twice sharply. Two house-elves rush in and prepare a cup for James, quicker than he’s ever witnessed, before rushing out as if afraid to dare be seen working in front of the family. As uncomfortable as it made James have house-elves serving him he didn't want to do or say anything that would upset Narcissa. Not when she was handing him everything he needed. James had made sure to shout a quick _ “Thank you”  _ to the elves before they completely disappeared earning a wry smile from Narcissa. 

She lifted her cup tilting it delicately towards James, “To our future. It seems most likely it will be intertwined, may it be blessed.” James lifted his cup and took a drink still having no idea what she was on about. 

  
  
  
  


~~~*~~~

  
  
  
  


An hour later James steps out of the sitting room with all the information he needed to find Malfoy and bring him in. He had run off to an undisclosed family villa in the south of France. He had departed as soon as he caught wind of Gwydion Rose being apprehended. James rolled his eyes. 

_ France, typical Malfoy. _

This was it. They would be off to France and catch Malfoy. James felt relief, but also a bit overwhelmed that this was truly and finally going to be the end of it all. He hears the hustle and bustle of his team off in the direction of the ballroom. He supposes he needs to go tell them and then they can leave for the south of France. He takes one step towards the direction of his team before pausing. Surely, he could allow himself a moment before telling everyone. He needed to collect his thoughts and get ahold of his emotions before he could jump back into the valiant leader mindset. One more quiet moment before his relative calm became one hell of a storm. 

He sighed deeply and rubbed the tiredness from his eyes. He had been so wrapped up in the Malfoy part of their conversation that he had completely forgotten about the odd things Narcissa had been saying at the beginning. Here, in the quiet, his mind drifted over the start of their conversation. Harry had something to tell him. Well, he knew that… No, Harry didn't have something to tell him—“they” did. Who was “they”? What did “they” need to tell him? How the great fuck was Narcissa involved? Was this “they” the person Harry was in love with? How was Narcissa connected to who Harry loved? He tried to think of everyone she was related to. But honestly who wasn't related to one another in the auspicious “Sacred Twenty-Eight”?

“Staring off with a stupid, lost look on your face yet still somehow managing to look self-important. You  _ must _ be a Potter.”

James turned his head to see a blond boy perched on the staircase watching him. He looked tall, a bit shorter than James but not by much, willowy but strong. He recalled Narcissa saying he was a quidditch player himself. He was dressed in a simple black shirt and jeans that were distressed and cut off just above the knee. His feet were bare. Odd for a child raised in a “most noble pureblood wizarding family”  _ blah blah blah _ to be casually wearing muggle clothing. James shrugged it off though as he wasn't one to judge. He himself had fallen in love with muggle clothing around that age. “Lovely to meet you—Draco is it?”

“Please, you know my name. If you didn't then you’d be lousy at your job. And I don't think you are...” He was looking down his nose at James with those same silver eyes. Sharp and dangerous in their judgment. 

“Yes, I do know who you are but it’s considered good manners not to assume and to introduce one’s self. Hello, I’m James Potter,” He held out his hand to Draco. 

“I don't need a lesson on manners and certainly not from  _ you _ .” He said standing, balling his fists at his sides. 

“I was only trying to be polite,” James held his hands before him levelled at his chest. “I do hope we can be friends, Draco.”

A look of hurt quickly flashed across the boy’s sharp features before he turned and stormed up the stairs. 

“Teenagers.”

His eyes followed Draco as he ascended the stairs and James couldn't help but wonder what it must have been like to grow up as Draco had. A strict mother, no real father figure, oppressed with the pomp and circumstance of pureblood traditions, having the burden of carrying the quite colorful reputation of the Malfoys squarely on his young shoulders. Everyone judging you based on the crimes said absent father had committed. He thinks it must be a very lonely existence for Draco Malfoy and for some reason that makes his heart ache with sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I think Harry and all his friends/family have phones? If set in modern-day--absolutely. Plus you can't tell me James and Sirius wouldn't be quite taken with smartphones. Sending Lily stupid selfies every hour, constant memes, dick pics, or something wholesome like puppies sleeping in a basket (no in-between) being sent to Remus lol you name it those idiots were doing it. 
> 
> Why I bring this up is--was the reason Draco was so casually dressed in this chapter because he was sending pictures to his boyfriend who has a thing for Draco in tight muggle jeans? And maybe each picture Draco sent featured less and less of said clothing?? 
> 
> Yes, yes it was! 
> 
> Also, Narcissa TOTALLY knows. Do you think an overdramatic little shit like Draco is keeping secrets from his mother? They probably had a slumber party and gabbed all about it as soon as Draco was home for the summer. But really she probably knew looooong before the boys did! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone reading/enjoying this! I felt overwhelmed before starting my first multi chap fic but this has been such fun! So really sincerly--thanks!


	5. Matters of Love & Miscommunications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite some doubts about his feelings for Draco, and what they are to each other, Harry decides it's time to have a chat with his parents. Some miscommunications and a fight, however, quickly derail his plans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Drarry for you guys! They are, after all, the reason for all this chaos unfolding! 
> 
> Also, this chapter runs parallel to the previous chapter just to let you know! 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

It was a beautiful summer day. Not too hot, not a cloud in the sky. The kind of day a young man in the prime of his youth should be out with friends. Having an adventure, getting into some trouble, experiencing life to its fullest. Having all the fun to be had with the freedom summer allows young people. Harry Potter could not be found doing any of these things, nor even just enjoying the day for what it was. Harry Potter was having an emotional crisis alone in his room. All-day he had sat alone in his room. All-day he had kept himself hidden away from his family. All-day he had ignored messages from friends. Only bothering to message one person. A person who Harry wasn't so sure where to categorize in his life just yet. All-day he had sat alone to let the nagging pull of dread fester within him eating away at his nerves. Harry glanced down at the phone in his hand—

_A quarter after six…_

Any minute now his father would be arriving home. Any minute now Harry had committed himself to divulge to his parents he was... _involved_ with a Malfoy. Harry swallowed thickly at the thought. Tonight he would reveal his heart and hope for the best. Perhaps even get some advice…

Not that he thought he had much reason to worry. His parents’ best mates were both men. Men who happened to be madly in love with each other. His parents loved and accepted them no differently than any of their other friends. Well, that wasn't entirely true—they did love them differently. They loved them _more_ than any of their other friends but Harry digressed. They also were close friends with Marlene and Dorcas. Harry wasn't entirely sure if they were together or not but if they weren't they clearly loved each other and should be. The point was—James and Lily Potter held no prejudices towards those who were inclined differently than they themselves were. 

Harry felt almost entirely sure they would love and accept _him_ no matter who he was dating. The question was—would his partner also be loved and accepted? Judged by his merit and not by his family. 

His whole life he’d grown up hearing about the Blacks (and by proxy the Malfoys/Lestranges) and how they were nasty, vile people. The whole lot of them. Most days, when Sirius and James were left to their own devices they would get caught up in a rousing tirade vilifying the Blacks (which in turn would eventually include all Slytherins). Harry adored his family and the thought that his partner wouldn't be accepted by them didn't sit right with him. 

No, it wasn't so much the sexuality aspect that was weighing Harry down—it was more _who_ he was in lo—

He flushed a deep red and derailed the thought before he could complete it. He wasn't even sure what he and Draco were. Harry knew he felt...something more than lust towards Draco but he wasn't sure if Draco felt the same. Physically they were on the same page but they hadn't ever discussed what this thing between them was.

Were they just having a bit of fun? Were they dating? Was there a future between them? Was Harry even gay? Harry can admit to still feeling a bit confused at his attraction towards another man. Even now he wasn’t exactly sure what that meant. Girls were nice to look at but…

_Draco was immensely nicer..._

They had never been friendly in all their years at school. This past year at Hogwarts had started no differently. They were set for another year of petty rivalry that had made them infamous throughout the whole of Hogwarts.

Every semblance of normalcy between the two of them turned sharply when Quidditch had started for the year. Harry couldn't help but notice how the sun shone down on golden hair giving Draco an almost angelic glow. He couldn't help but notice how Draco had filled in a bit, not by much but if you looked closely you could tell there were strong sinewy muscles to be found under the loose robes they wore for Quidditch. He couldn't help but notice how pleasing Draco’s long graceful fingers looked wrapped around his broom handle. His grip looked sure and strong but delicate. At the time Harry didn't know why that thought excited him so but it was a very enjoyable feeling indeed. He also couldn't help but notice whenever he was noticing Draco more often than not those perceptive silver eyes would be sweeping over Harry’s frame. Harry was usually able to keep his cool—only once had he been distracted enough to crash into Fred Weasly sending them both tumbling to the ground earning a triumphant smirk from Draco. 

The growing infatuation quickly bled into all aspects of life at Hogwarts. The way Draco would cock his head to the side while stirring a potion. The way Draco would laugh uninhibited, presumably at something Pansy said, during dinner. The way a smug smirk would tug at his lips whenever he was able to answer a question in class before Hermione. The way he would show off his prefect badge to first-years, chest puffed out in pride. Draco, Draco, Draco. All Harry’s mind wanted to do was focus on everything the boy was doing. 

As the year went on the infatuation led to flirting which in turn became a weird sort of friendship. It all came to a head the day before they would be leaving for summer holidays. They had been arguing (or flirting, it was hard to tell) on their way to the Great Hall for the end of the year feast. Without warning, Draco grabbed Harry by the collar of his robes and dragged him into an abandoned classroom. From there Draco proceeded to give Harry the snogging of his lifetime. Needless to say, Harry had never been more chuffed to miss a meal. 

Harry’s mobile, laying on the bed beside him, buzzed loudly breaking his train of thoughts. He glanced down to see ‘Draco’, with a snake emoji next to the name, flash across the screen. Harry went to grab the phone as quickly as he could a huge grin flashing across his face. He had texted Draco nearly an hour ago saying he needed to tell him something and that he was feeling nervous. Clicking on the boy’s name he smiled seeing Draco had sent a picture. 

Standing there in front of a full-length mirror was Draco in full muggle regalia. He wore a simple plain tee and distressed denim shorts that cut off just above the knee. On the lower half of his legs, he wore fishnet socks that came up to right under the knee and a pair of velvet creepers as his shoes. A leather jacket was slung over his shoulders and a wide brim hat perched atop his head. Everything was black which was typical Draco. Harry would have snorted in laughter and rolled his eyes if only seeing those patches of pale skin adorned in dark fabrics didn't make him feel things. It made for quite the alluring contrast. 

His phone buzzed again.

_Draco: Well…_

_Harry: ???_

_Draco: You said you wanted to see me in muggle clothing. Is this to your liking?_

_Harry: you look very nice :)_

_Draco: I look very nice? What are we twelve?_

_Harry: you’d look very nice out of that outfit as well_

_Draco: We must work on your seduction skills, Potter._

_Harry: they worked on you_

_Draco: No. *My* seduction skills worked on *you*. If I had left things up to you we’d still be at the stolen glances and blushing phase._

_Harry: it’s an underrated phase!_

_Draco: Whatever._

_Harry: so...what do i owe this honor??_

_Draco: What?_

_Harry: seeing you in muggle clothing_

_Draco: You said you wanted to see me in muggle clothing. Here I am in muggle clothing._

_Harry: you remembered that? i said that over a month ago_

_Draco: Yes, well...you said you were feeling nervous today. I’m making you feel better._

_Harry: you’re being considerate of a fellow human! what will people say!! think of your reputation!_

_Draco: Are you going to keep taking the piss or are you going to shut up and enjoy my comfort dammit!?_

_Harry: sorry sorry! i’m all yours. comfort away_

_Draco: Good boy. Now, do you want to play a game?_

_Harry: yes :)_

_Draco: Compliment me._

_Harry: i thought this was about making me feel better…_

_Draco: Every time you compliment me an article of clothing comes off. Feel any better?_

_Harry: you are wonderful_

A close up of Draco’s left foot, still clad in fishnet, popped up. 

_Harry: perfect ankles_

_Draco: ...I’ll allow it but please be better at this._

_Harry: what? you have nice ankles. plus you’re lucky i’m coherent at all. this is going to be hard_

_Draco: Not yet but if you can improve your compliments—I’m sure I’ll get there ;)_

_Harry: never thought i’d see you use the wink face. cute_

The next picture popped up. Draco’s right leg was bare, freed from his shoes and fishnet sock. Harry wanted very much to stroke his hand over that perfect skin. 

_Harry: getting eager?_

_Draco: I believe you said I have nice ankles and that I am cute. That’s two articles of clothing for two compliments._

_Harry: you are very considerate even if you try hard not to be seen that way_

_Draco: You already called me that. Are you *trying* to ruin the game, Potter?_

The next message Draco sent was not a picture but a very short video clip. Thin fingers leisurely caressed their way over a bare milky calf and up towards a denim-clad thigh. Had that been black nail polish? Oh, Harry liked that. His mind immediately filled with the thought of pale fingers with those dark as night nails wrapped around his cock. How lovely would that be? Merlin, help Harry but he knew what he would be thinking of tonight. But right now? Right now, Harry desperately needed to see more. 

Draco seemed averse over compliments about his personality. Harry decided it would be best if he kept things nice and superficial. 

_Like most of this ‘relationship’ has been,_ Harry thought with a sigh. 

_Harry: you’re the best looking boy in slytherin_

_Draco: Boy? Slytherin? Is that all?_

_Harry: girl/boy whatever. hogwarts? the uk? the continent? take your pick—it’s you_

_Draco: I’ll take the world then._

A picture of his face arrived next. His hat had been tossed aside and he had a hand in his hair slicking back his fringe. He was looking down at the camera with a haughty glint in his eyes, his plush lips pulled back into an impish grin. 

_Harry: i’m sure you have the prettiest eyes i’ve ever seen_

Very quickly he receives his reward in the form of a picture of a pair of shoulders and no jacket to be seen upon them. Not much left to go. It takes what feels like an eternity for Harry to type out his next message. He had to retype it at least three times, over-eager fingers smashing the wrong keys. 

_Harry: you’re the best quidditch player on the slytherin team_

He receives his response in a matter of seconds. It’s another video this time one lone finger takes its time dragging up and back down again the zipper on his shorts. 

_Harry: hey! no fair! you got your compliment so why are clothes still on??_

_Draco: I cannot accept that. As it isn’t wholly accurate._

_Harry: you’re much better than flint_

_Draco: I know that! I’m the best on my team. I want to hear you say I’m better than a certain someone…_

_Harry: those aren’t the rules :(_

_Draco: My game—my rules. They are subject to change._

_Harry: i liked the old rules. they were a fine upstanding set of rules…_

_Draco: I can't recall any other set of rules…_

A fond smile found its way to Harry’s face. Why was he putting up with this again?

Ah, yes—naked Draco. 

He scrolled up and took a screenshot of the original rules Draco had sent. 

_Harry: look familiar???_

_Draco: Sorry, Potter. That doesn't sound like me. It could be forged._

_Harry: could be— you're a little shit!_

_Draco: That’s why you love me! Just admit it, Potter!_

Harry stared down at the words on his screen. His eyes flutter over them taking them in over and over in a matter of seconds. _That’s why you love me_ . That’s why I love him. _Love_ him. I, Harry James Potter love Draco Lucius Malfoy. 

Love. 

The word burns hot through his consciousness and his cheeks flushed a deep red. 

He knew Draco was only having a laugh but seeing it spelled out plain as day in black and white…

That, unhelpfully so, brought Harry right back to where he started. He knew he felt something for Draco. It had started with his hormones demanding Harry take note of Draco’s physical form. And, oh, what a form it was. As things were progressing physically Harry couldn't deny he was becoming enraptured with Draco as a whole. They had quite a bit in common and for some reason, Harry wasn't entirely put off from all the melodramatics. He almost found it... _endearing._

The problem was—did Draco feel the same? 

Harry supposed they should have a chat. He would just have to add Draco to the growing list. Who knew that simply falling for someone would force you into deep discussions divulging your very heart and soul to every single person in your life. Was it this hard for everyone? He wonders if he had started to fall for a girl if he’d be going through the same. Or even a bloke who wasn't a Malfoy. He sighed. 

His phone buzzed again and he looked down to find Draco had sent another picture. The button on his shorts had been undone. His shirt was hitched up, exposing his belly button and his fingers were dipped enticingly down below the waistband.

_Draco: Forget about me?_

_Harry: never_

_Draco: Good._

_Harry: bit distracted is all_

_Harry: you’re making me feel good_

_Draco: That *was* the point to all this._

_Harry: it worked. thank you_

_Draco: What had you all bothered anyway?_

_Harry: oh right! i had wanted to tell you something_

_Draco: …_

Feeling somewhat courageous Harry decides to test the waters a bit and messages—

_Harry: i figured we’ve been seeing each other for a little over a month now_

_Draco: Do go on…_

Harry’s lips pull down into a frown. No reaction to saying they were seeing each other. He wasn't sure how that made him feel.

_Harry: well i figured tonight i would tell my parents_

_Harry: about us_

_Harry: especially since your mum knows_

It had only been a week ago Harry had snuck off to Malfoy Manor to partake in an afternoon snog session with Draco. He had assured Harry both his parents were gone and they were sure not to get interrupted. It had all been going brilliantly until they woke up from a post snogging kip and decided to sneak off to the kitchen for an early dinner. They were halfway down the staircase before noticing Narcissa Malfoy had come home and was staring up at them from the landing. Her face was neutral but her hands had gone pure white from having them clasped together so tightly. She curtly demanded they get dressed and join her for dinner. It was then Harry realized neither of them had been wearing shirts and Draco was covered in hickeys. Dark purple bruises mottled his neck and chest. Dinner had been the most nerve-wracking and horrible experience Harry had ever had been through in his short life. He never wanted to be on Narcissa Malfoy’s bad side ever again. Draco had seemed unbothered by the whole thing. Grasping Harry’s hand whenever he got the chance, a smug smirk plastered on his face throughout it all. 

After nearly five minutes of no response, Harry’s phone finally buzzed in reply. 

_Draco: You are going to tell your parents?_

_Harry:...yes_

_Harry: ...is that ok?_

_Draco: Your parents don't know about me?_

_Harry: not yet_

_Draco: That is why you are nervous today._

_Harry: yes_

_Draco: Why would that make you nervous to tell them who you are dating?_

_Harry: dating??_

_Harry: we're dating??_

_Draco: What the fuck do you *think* we’ve been doing, Potter?_

_Harry: i wasn't sure, to be honest_

_Draco: Wasn't sure? What do you take me for? Some common harlot waiting here to please whichever man comes along and wants to have a go-around?_

_Harry: where are you getting that? we never talked is all_

_Harry: and we certainly have done plenty of other things. what should i think?_

_Draco: Plenty of other things? Ha! Just how inexperienced are you that you think what we’ve done is ‘plenty of other things’?_

_Draco: Maybe that’s it. You thought you’d use me for some experience. Have your fun then be done with me._

Harry never knew it was possible to be consumed with so much elation and white-hot burning anger at the same time. 

_Harry: that’s not even remotely what i’m saying and you *know* it!_

_Harry: & hang on—you never told *your* parents. if your mum hadn't caught us she wouldn't know either _

_Draco: She knew._

_Harry: what?_

_Draco: My mother—she knew. I told her about you. About us._

_Harry: then why was she upset?_

_Draco: She came home to me, her darling only child, covered in hickeys. You figure it out._

Fair point Harry conceded to himself but he was too mad to admit that to Draco.

_Draco: My father, well he barely even cares about what I’m doing with my life let alone who. So, no, he did—does—not know. I wouldn't care if he did._

_Harry: well my father and i are different. you wouldn’t understand_

_Draco: No, I suppose I wouldn't. Would I? We can't all have perfect relationships with our perfect fathers now, can we? Perfect little Potters. Wouldn't want to besmirch that perfection with homosexuality and Malfoys. Ashamed of me are you?_

Harry felt a spike of guilt because there had been some truth to that statement. He didn't feel ashamed per se but he did feel doubt. He didn't think either Draco or himself were in the right mindset to discuss the nuisances of that at this very moment.

_Harry: that’s not fair_

_Draco: He’s here now you know. Your Father. I can only imagine what he must think of Mother and me._

Harry honestly didn't know how to respond. There were too many thoughts jumbling up his mind he didn't even know where to start. There was some truth to what Draco was saying. He _had_ overheard his father say some not so nice things about Draco’s extended family but Harry was sure James wouldn't hold Draco, a child, accountable for the sins of his father. Right? Harry wasn't even sure James knew anything about Draco. Sirius and he usually ranted about the elder members of the Black clan.

_Draco: Don't have anything to say?_

_Harry: what do you want me to say? I’d like to talk—we *need* to talk but you're picking a fight at everything_

_Harry: and honestly—you’re being a right wanker_

_Draco: I think I would like for this conversation to be over._

_Harry: fine_

_Draco: Splendid._

_Harry: we do need to talk eventually…_

_Draco: How about when you are no longer an obtuse twat?_

_Harry: goodnight Draco_

Harry threw his phone down in a huff. He wanted it away from him in case he said something he might regret later. Well, said _more_ he might regret later. He felt disappointed in himself that he hadn't been able to handle that a bit better. 

How had that gone to shite so fast? How had they gone from flirting to a full-blown argument? _No_ , Harry thought, _that wasn't even a bad argument._ Taking into consideration his own temper and Draco’s flair for dramatics and _both_ of their stubborn streaks that could have been much worse.

Where did this even leave them? Apparently, they _had_ been dating. It was never discussed. Was that something that even needed discussing? Harry didn't know—he hadn't ever dated before. He was very inexperienced when it came to these things and, looking back through their texts, that was never more apparent than now. 

Draco had become infamous during their fifth year at Hogwarts. Halfway through the year, it had come to light he had been having a love affair with a seventh-year wizard from Beauxbatons he had met the previous summer. News spread like wildfire and he became the center for a whole host of gossip and gained himself a salacious reputation. Throughout it all, he never backed down or denied his truth. He had held his head high and was proud of who he was. 

Harry, in comparison, was extremely inexperienced. He had kissed Cho Chang a couple of times before Christmas holiday last year. She and Cedric had argued about something and decided to take a break from one another. Harry had been feeling confused over Draco and she had been lonely so for a week they took solace in each other. She realized she belonged with Cedric and Harry...didn't feel quite right being with her. They had parted amicably and remained close. That brief encounter had been his only foray into matters of the heart. 

Harry felt a rush of embarrassment at his lack of experience. They needed to sort out some issues and have a proper chat. In-person not over some muggle device. Harry had a feeling Draco wouldn't respond to any form of communication for at least a couple of days. That would give him some time to think. 

Should he even bother to tell his parents at this point? _Yes_ , he thinks, _but not tonight_. He was already feeling overwhelmed by emotion and he didn't think his nerves could handle more at the moment. He wanted to clear his head and gather his thoughts before trying to speak with anyone. 

He fought the urge to pick up his phone to check to see if Draco had said anything else. He honestly didn't know if having received further messages or none at all from the melodramatic boy would hurt him more. Sparing himself he figured his father should be home soon enough and got up to head downstairs and help his mum with dinner. 

Stopping just short before the kitchen he feels the need to collect himself. His mother was extremely perceptive of his moods and he didn't want her to worry. He takes a couple of deep breaths and relaxes his whole body. He did his best to clear the worry off his face and plastered on a small smile in place of his frown. Feeling as ready as he ever will he pushed open the door to the kitchen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite getting a promotion, protesting, celebrating mine and Draco's birthday (because we are both super awesome June 5th Gemini shits), celebrating my youngest cats birthday, helping a friend plan a wedding, and my middle child cat getting very sick--I made it. Here is the next chapter. Somehow here it is! 
> 
> Enter more drama! Did you honestly think now that Draco has entered the story the drama levels would go down?? lol
> 
> I just love an oblivious Harry. Especially when paired with a persnickety Draco who notices everything about everything.
> 
> Thanks for supporting this fic and thank you for all the kudos and comments. They've made me smile on some trying days! Thank you for dropping by this chapter and I hope you enjoyed! :):)
> 
> UPDATE 6/13: so I got my kitty's test results and he's in the final stages of kidney failure. He's been in the earlier stages for ongoing 6 months and I'm happy he held in there so we got more time together. But I probably only have days left with him now. I want all my free time going towards him. After that, I really won't be in the headspace to write. My cats mean everything to me and have been there for me and accepted/loved me when people didn't. Point is--there's going to be a long gap until the next chap is up. I'M NOT ABANDONING THIS!!! I just wanted to make a note (because I won't be on here) in case anyone might be wondering where the update is. Hopefully, you'll see this. I'm just taking a break because I'm sad. Thank you for understanding!


	6. An Admission & Complaints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco seeks out Narcissa to vent about Harry. Harry, however, plans to forget Draco for the time being and have a quiet dinner with his parents. As with most things concerning Draco in Harry's life--it doesn't go quite how he planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys... will they ever get their acts together?? Narcissa and Lily have their work cut out for them that's for sure! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“My boyfriend is an idiot!” The door to the sitting room slammed up against the wall with a loud angry _bang_ as the heir of Malfoy made his entrance. 

Narcissa, used to her son’s outbursts, doesn't even spare a glance up from her needlepoint. “Tea, Darling?”

“Tea? Tea, Mother? How am I supposed to drink tea when the man I’ve decided to bestow my affections upon is an absolute dim-witted oaf?”

“He hasn’t told his parents about your relationship,” She states matter of factly rather than questioned.

“Yes—how do you know?” He questioned, his voice coming out much harsher than he intended. 

Narcissa placed her needlepoint gently down beside her and finally glanced up at Draco. The corners of her mouth turned down into a small frown. “What are you wearing?”

“Muggle clothing.” Draco challenged crossing his arms and jutted his chin out. Daring her to disapprove.

“Must there be so much,” she waved her delicate hand in a vague sort of gesture, “skin showing? It’s not very proper.”

“Well, Mother maybe _I’m_ not very proper. Maybe your precious son is a saucy little tart and was wearing these because he knew it would get his boyfriend all hot under the collar.”

“Oh, Draco, you’re hardly the first teenager to succumb to hormones. Seduce Harry all you like but why can’t you at least wear your nice robes whilst doing it?” She questioned taking a small sip of tea. 

Draco had to admit he was somewhat taken aback by the easygoing attitude his mother had seemed to adopt during the last couple of weeks. Easygoing by Narcissa’s standards at least. She was quite understanding and open to Draco experimenting with all things outside of pureblood traditions. He wondered, not for the first time, how much of his strict upbringing was due to his father. How much of what was imposed upon him was because it was what his father had wanted not his mother? How much had his mother had to hold back and follow her husband's demands? 

A renewed surge of hatred towards Lucius bubbled up in Draco’s gut. 

“You didn't see the whole outfit. Muggle clothes can be proper, you know?”

“That’s all I ask. You look wonderful in anything you choose to wear, of course, but a little decorum is always nice. I look forward to you showing me more of your muggle clothing, _mon petit chou._ ”

Crossing over to his mother’s side, Draco fell to his knees and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. “ _D'accord. Je t'aime, Maman.”_

“ _Je t'aime aussi, mon fils_.” Reaching her free hand up Narcissa brushed Draco’s fringe from his forehead. She leaned forward placing a gentle kiss upon his brow. “Do look at us—carrying on like a pair of overemotional Gryffindors. Sit and we can discuss Harry all you like.” 

Draco ungracefully collapsed down onto the sofa, choosing the seat closest to his mother’s side. Narcissa was about to ring the bell to call for the elves when Draco reached forward and started to serve himself. She was about to reprimand him when she stopped herself. She didn't need to quell Draco’s behavior anymore. Now that Lucius wasn't here. Now that he wouldn’t ever be intruding upon their lives ever again. Her son—no, _both_ of them—could behave in whatever manner they wanted. Indulge in any hobbies they fancied. Connect or reconnect with whomever they chose. She looked down at the needlepoint she had been working on. A blue hydrangea. Andromeda’s favorite...

Taking in her son, slumped over ungraciously—in muggle clothing no less—serving his own tea, Narcissa couldn't help but smile. She had never seen Draco so open and lively with his emotions. It certainly would take some getting used to but for the first time in a long time, she felt excitement over what the future held for both of them. 

“Now, tell me about your idiot boyfriend.”

* * *

  


Pushing the door open Harry is met with the sight of his mother’s back and the overwhelming scent of ginger. 

_She always adds too much ginger_ , Harry thought with a small smile. Though Harry himself was not one to judge. Whenever his Dādī had tried to teach him any recipes they turned out inedible. Still, he did better than any attempt his father had ever made at cooking.

His mother stood at the stove absently staring at the fireplace, her brows furrowed and her lips pursed. In her hand, she held a ladle poised over a steaming pot that Harry assumed contained what would be tonight's dinner. Hearing the door she looked over to see Harry hesitantly making his way into the kitchen. Instantly her sour expression melted away into a warm smile. 

“Harry! You joining us for dinner?”

A confused look crossed Harry’s face. “...er—yes…”

“I wasn't sure is all. You’ve been hiding yourself away all day. Feeling alright?”

For an instant, Harry felt overwhelmed by the idea of telling his mother everything. Letting loose and unburdening everything weighing his consciousness down. Practicality takes hold, however, and he quietly mumbled, “Yeah.”

A look crossed Lily’s face that suggested she did not believe Harry but she didn’t push any further. “I hope dum aloo with parathas is ok. Since I wasn't sure if you’d be joining us I only made veggie tonight.”

“That’s ok. Dad not home yet?”

“No. He’s still at work.”

“Need any help?”

“Set the table, yeah? I guess set it for three. I asked your father to let me know if he’d be late but he’s been so keen on this whole Malfoy thing he probably forgot.”

Harry froze while on his way to the cabinet, “Malfoy thing?” Harry knew, of course, what his mother was referring to. He had inside info coming from his father and his…boyfri—Draco…. He flushed and thought he better get used to referring to Draco in such a manner or face the wrath of said _boyfriend_ getting a wee bit upset. Well, more than he already was...

Lily went back to stirring her pot of dum aloo. “Yeah, he’s at the Malfoy Manor now. Trying to find the evidence he needs to incriminate them.”

James had kept quiet about the whole thing as he was sure his inner circle had. Unfortunately, not everyone was as trustworthy as that small group and somehow the Daily Prophet had gotten a hold of the story and had been reporting on it nonstop for days. Since the news had broken the whole of the wizarding world was abuzz about Lucius Malfoy and company. 

After the Prophet had broken the news James had felt no need to hold back on information or opinions. He and Lily had been discussing it quite a lot this past couple of days. Still, Harry felt caught off guard hearing the name ‘Malfoy’ so casually spoken by his parents. Every single time it put him on edge and he was hyper-aware of how he reacted. It was as if every time the name ‘Malfoy’ was uttered another little piece of Harry’s little secret was unknowingly uncovered. 

“Lucius.” 

“Huh?” Lily cocked a brow. 

“Lucius Malfoy. Not the Malfoys...well, not the whole lot of them...there's got to be _some_ that are alright...I mean Lucius Malfoy is who he wants. I’m sure of it…”

Lily placed the ladle she was holding directly down onto the stove causing some sauce to pool underneath of it. James, had he been here, would have made a fuss over the mess. A pleasant surprise Lily had discovered early on from living together was that James was naturally quite a neat person. When he was separate from Black it was almost like he bordered on being an adult…. She turned towards Harry, “Doesn't he have a son about your age?”

Harry blushed, “Who? I mean yeah—he does. He’s in my year but we’ve never—we don't...I hardly know him…” That much was _bordering_ on the truth at least. “Umm...yeah...Draco…” He trailed off guiltily. 

“He could probably use some friends right about now. You should invite him to dinner.” Harry’s face blanched but Lily didn't notice and continued. “Would that be weird though? I suppose a bit, yeah? ‘Hey, I know we’ve never been close and my dad arrested your dad but do come around for dinner sometime? My mum makes a mean tofu vindaloo.’”

“No, he doesn't like spicy food,” Harry blurted out. Realizing his slip of the tongue Harry snapped his head up to see Lily's eyes narrow suspiciously. 

“Yes...I’m sure that’s something you’d recall so easily about someone you hardly know...”

Harry—unable to look his mother in the eye while lying, dropped his gaze to the floor. He wrung his hands together and muttered, “I’ve just noticed when we eat—in the Great Hall, I mean—he doesn't go for spicy things.”

Unless things had changed Lily recalled the Slytherin table being clear across the Great Hall from the Gryffindor table. Mighty long way to be casually noticing another’s eating habits. 

“...Harry?” Lily questioned softly.

“Yes?”

“Everything alright?”

Near panic-stricken Harry squeaked out, “What do you mean?”

“Just...is everything alright with you? Anything you’d like to talk about?”

“No, I’m...good. It’s—I mean everything is...yeah, alright.” Harry’s gaze dropped back down towards the floor as he trailed off not sure of what to say. 

“Ok...just checking. Because you know if you _do_ need to talk I’m here to listen.” Crossing the kitchen over to her son she tilted her head up slightly to place a kiss on his cheek. “Not trying to be a bother but again just wanted to reiterate—I’m here for you. And you can talk to me about anything. Great or small, I love hearing about what’s going on in your life. Love you my little Fawn.”

As she went back over to check on dinner Harry felt an enormous wave of guilt overtake him. His mother loved him. It was as simple as that. Even if he had doubts about his sexuality or who he was in love with how could he have ever doubted _her_? 

Before he could over rationalize or talk himself out of it his secret came tumbling from his lips, “I’m in love."

Lily dropped the ladle, her eyes had gone wide as saucers. She whipped around to see her son standing there with a smile on his face. She was well acquainted with that smile. After all, it was the same patented, dopey Potter-in-love-smile that she inspired daily in her husband. Lily wasn't sure she’d ever get used to how much Harry had grown to look like James. 

“With Draco Malfoy. I love Draco Malfoy.” He said it with quiet reverence as if admitting it more to himself than to Lily.

  
She cocked her head to the side, her mouth gaping open and close like a fish out of water. Grasping for something— _anything_ —to say. Before she could formulate any real thought, much less put it into words, James’s head popped up in the fireplace.

"Hello, my loves!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... sorry this was a short one. The next chapter is going to be Draco and Harry getting advice from the mommas. I was going to just do 1 loooooong ass chapter (because so far the next one is already quite long) but the thought of making it one big chapter felt daunting. My job is in a creative field and I'll be honest I'm still quite sad over losing my Calcifer and having to be creative at work when I'm feeling sad and empty has been draining. But I miss this story and I don't want to not update for like a year lol So, instead of putting off writing because of feeling overwhelmed by a 5K (or longer) chapter I'm seeing if shorter chapters will help. Wow, sorry for the long sad ramble to simply say this chapter (and maybe the next few) is short lol
> 
> Thank you for reading! Thank you to everyone enjoying this! Thank you to anyone who has left kudos/comments! Thank you for your patience in me getting this chapter out! You guys are lovely! :):):):)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Pushing Forward & Past Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa decides to bring up a delicate topic and James regales Harry with a story from The Marauders' past thinking he's being helpful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! I've finally returned my friends. Take a shot (of water--stay hydrated!) every time Lily says, "James"!
> 
> Warning: NOTHING HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER. 
> 
> ^ you have been warned about the filler-ness you are about to read! 
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy!

“—and then he says—” Draco threw his head back draining the last of his tea. “‘Dating? We’re dating?’”

A lone pale eyebrow raised and Narcissa questioned, “What did the poor boy think you had been doing?” 

“That’s what I said!” Draco shouted, throwing his hands up in exasperation. 

“Is it worth it to pursue relations with him then, _mon petit chou_. I don't want you to get hurt. Again.”

“He’s nothing like _him_ . He might be a bit thick but he’s not...it’s not like that. _Harry’s_ not like that.” 

“Draco—”

“ _Mother_ , I swear it. You don't have to worry about Harry. I’m the one ruining things. I’m the one who picked a fight. I’m the one who's _damaged_.”

Draco pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged them tightly around. Resting his cheek upon his knee he closed his eyes and let out a morose sigh. 

She hated seeing her son in distress of any kind. Though this did seem to be a problem that could have easily been solved. If someone could have swallowed his pride and put aside the attitude. Though she was hardly one to talk… She closed her eyes and took a steadying breath. “Draco, it’s not even been an hour. Do you think so little of yourself that a Potter could have moved on from you— Draco Malfoy, so easily?” 

“I—”

“ _Ça suffit_!” She interrupted, not giving Draco the chance to further sink into his gloom. “Draco Lucius Malfoy, I will not have you drag yourself further through the mud. Over a boy of all things. You may be a Malfoy in name but you have Black blood flowing through you. Be proud of yourself and all that you entail.”

Draco curled in on himself even more. Tucking his face in, knees gently pressing into his eye sockets. Very quietly, barely more than a whisper, Draco whimpered out, “ _Maman,_ I like him. More than I thought I ever could. ...He didn't think we were even together. That I would give myself away so casually. I know it’s just him being a thick-headed git but...what if...what if…”

The unfinished question hangs in the air. It broke Narcissa’s heart seeing her son so unsure. If they were not currently under the scrutiny of the Ministry she would apparate to France this very second. First, to kick her estranged husband in a most intimate place she hadn't touched in years and then to Paris to wring the neck of that swarthy french _conard._ Using her son _—_

Taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling she feels some of her anger leave her body. She only knew bits and pieces of what had transpired between her son and that spineless Frog. Draco had come home one evening, shortly after the summer holiday had started, simply beside himself. Openly sobbing he had thrown himself into his mother's arms and she had been able to surmise an approximation of what had happened. They had sat here in this same sitting room and Narcissa had held him as he mourned his innocence lost to first love. They had never spoken of it since.

She had been curious as to what exactly had transpired but it wasn't seen as very becoming, in Pureblood circles, to have discussions about certain _topics_ while in polite company. Conversations were kept light, nothing with any depth or importance was ever spoken of. Everything was kept to shallow superficial inconsequential tittle-tattle. She couldn't even blame the Malfoy family or any of its traditions; that was very much how all pureblood families behaved. _No, not all of them_ she thought. Her thoughts flashed back to James Potter. His expression had been so open, he was clearly tired but had a big caring smile for everyone he spoke to. Uplifting words of encouragement, pats on the back, easy familiar jokes, hugs for Merlin’s sake. And that was for his coworkers. She couldn't begin to imagine how he loved his family. No, no, that was wrong. She could. She had seen the product of that love first hand. The memory of Draco grasping for Harry’s hand that first dinner they had shared arises in her mind. The open smiles they had shared right in front of her. Draco’s haughty and proud while Harry’s was small and gentle. 

The only reason she knew so much about Harry is that she had quite literally stumbled upon him and Draco together post... whatever it is they had been up to. Narcissa also thinks Harry himself might be the cause for Draco coming out of his shell a bit more. After all, she had never seen Draco as lively as when Harry was involved. She looked over at her son slumped over no doubt internalizing all of his turmoil. As he’d been taught...

If she wanted to start making a positive change for herself and Draco she needed to start undoing all the binds that kept them shackled to their old way of life. 

“Have you told him?” And that started with open, honest communication. 

Draco glanced up and met his mother's eyes through the veil of his fringe. “Told him what?”

Narcissa was sure Draco knew what she was referring to but was giving her a chance to back out. To recede into the safe confines of pureblood niceties. For her son—for herself—she chose to push forward. “Have you told him about Remy Devereaux ?” 

* * *

“James!” Lily cried out, throwing a nervous glance over to her son. Harry had flushed a deep scarlet and his green eyes drifted down to focus on the floor.

“Hello, my Lily! Hello, my Harry!” Harry flinched ever so slightly hearing his name and started to pull on his shirt sleeves. 

The ever-present trademark enthusiasm was there in his voice but Lily could tell it sounded a bit forced. He was smiling but the corners of his mouth were sagging a bit. Dark patches were forming under his eyes only serving to emphasize his fatigue. Bright hazel eyes, usually alight with mischief, were dull and empty. James was a man who had nothing left to give. Lily couldn’t remember the last time she had seen him so overworked.

“You alright there, Haz? You’re looking a bit ragged.” He questioned all traces of weariness gone, or better hidden, as he leaned in with genuine concern lacing his tone.

“I—uh—no—I…” Harry looked over to his mother for help.

Lily linked her arm with Harry’s. “Actually...he’s not alright.”

“What’s wrong? Do I need to come home?” James cried out in near panic. His face became comically large as he leaned into the fire as if to make his way through at this very moment.

“James! Be careful! You’ll burn yourself!” Lily exclaimed.

“Sorry, sorry.” When he had leaned back to what was deemed a safer distance he questioned again, “What happened?”

“Just mind yourself is all.” Lily chided, rolling her eyes. She didn't want to spend her whole evening tending to a burned up buffon of a husband when Harry needed her. “He’s had a bit of a fight—” 

Harry felt as though his heart dropped out of his chest. 

_How did she know?_ Harry always knew his mother was perceptive but this was bordering on eerie. 

Here it was. Harry scrunched his nose up pressing his eyes tightly shut. He didn't feel able to look at his father. At least during the reveal. So much for Gryffindor courage...

“—with Ron.” Lily lied.

_Oh_. 

Harry opened his eyes in time to see James’s whole body relax. He looked down at his mother, his brows furrowed in question. 

“Oh goodness, I thought something serious had happened. Don't worry me like that!” James sighed in relief. 

“Yes, nothing to worry about. Just a row with his mate. Harry was about to tell me all about it. Weren’t you love?” She asked, glancing up to her son. She raised her brows and nodded her head a bit silently prodding him to agree. 

“Ye—yes. I...wanted to have a chat with mum about...Ron…” He trailed off averting his gaze once more. 

“Don't fret too much—he’s your best mate! Whatever happened you’ll work through it yet. You two love each other.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Harry turned even redder still at his father’s declaration over “Ron’s” love for him. 

“You’re welcome, my dearest. If you need any advice on how to patch things up your dear old dad is teeming with experience.”

Curiosity got the best of Harry. “Experience?”

“Keep in mind who my best friend is. Your Uncle Padfoot and I got into some pretty awful fights back in our day.”

“You and Black? Fight?” Lily cocked her head to the side and questioned incredulously. 

“We’ve had some dark moments between us…” James trailed off his hazel eyes lost in a gaze somewhere past his wife and son.

Lily snorted, “Are you referring to your tiff over vanilla ice-cream?”

The matter at hand momentarily forgotten Harry probed, “Vanilla ice-cream?”

“That— _oi, stop laughing_ —that was the worst fight we ever had…”

“How could you have a fight over...ice-cream?”

“Harry, please—you’re underestimating how stupid your father and Black can be.” Lily chided though her tone was laced with affection. 

Harry could imagine Remus with his arms crossed nodding in solemn agreement with his mother. Harry’s smile grew as his eyes darted between his parents getting swept up in the light-hearted bickering.

“It was a _very_ important matter! Harry—you have to understand—”

“That your father and Black are children,” Lily cut him off with a smile on her face. 

“Oh, really? Would children have an argument over which type of vanilla makes for a better base in an after-full-moon-feel-better-sundae for their other best friend? _Hmmm_?” Lily raised a brow but remained silent. 

“ _Ha!_ Thought not!” James exclaimed as if he had made an actual point. 

“What is a full moon...best friend—what was it?” Harry asked with a chuckle.

“A full-moon-feel-better-sundae! One of the last full moons before we became animagi—totally legally by the way! Always on the up and up we Marauder boys were. No getting any strange ideas,” James lightly warned wagging a finger. Harry never had the heart to tell his father he knew all about his less than legal activities in school. Professor McGonagall had come to Harry his first year and had bestowed upon him the sage advice that “if he were going to become an illegal animagi he should at least try to be subtle about it”. 

“Anyway, it was before we were of any real help to your Uncle Moony, he had a particularly hard time of it one month and we wanted to do something to lift his spirits. We figured since he loves sweets even though he pretends it’s _just_ chocolate that he loves and that’s _just_ to feel better. What? As if you aren’t allowed to enjoy sweets if you’re smart? Honestly...” James’s annoyed roll of his eyes was betrayed by the fond smile playing softly on his lips. “Your Uncle Sirius and I decided to make him a sundae. But it couldn't be any old ordinary sundae it had to be the greatest sundae Hogwarts—no, the world—had ever seen! The problem was Sirius insisted on using french vanilla as the base flavor and I knew the superior choice was the classic vanilla bean. It’s a classic for a reason.” James stated with a small shrug of his shoulders as if that reason were painfully obvious. 

Wanting to speed up the story Lily took over, as good of a storyteller as James was he loved to get sidetracked and flourish every little detail. Lily was more concerned about having her talk with Harry than old tales of Marauders’ past. “They were bickering back and forth like two little old lonely witches down at The Apothecary with nothing better to do. Peter suggested they both make a sundae and present them to Remus, not letting him know who made which sundae of course, and let him decide which is best.”

“So... what was bad about that?”

James leaned his head back, lips tugging up into a haughty smirk, “Moony picked mine. You see Harry, this was before they discovered the wonder of being in love. I—of course—had known that splendor for years. First time I laid eyes upon your fair mother—”

_AHEM_

“—yes, well, long story short they hadn't realized their feelings towards each other yet and Sirius was jealous. But he didn't realize he was jealous and then when he finally did he didn't understand why. We didn't speak for a week.”

“More like they were more annoying than usual for a whole week.”

“Well, how did you solve it?”

“Looking for advice on how to patch it up with Ron, yeah?” James questioned solemnly. 

Harry flushed and Lily stepped in once again, “Peter let it slip to Remus that it was Sirius’s idea to make the sundaes. And that Sirius put in a lot of effort to make his perfect. Remus went and found Sirius and kissed him on the cheek and told him he was sweet for thinking of him. Sirius then ran immediately to James and they stayed up all night talking about Remus.”

“Good Ol’ Pete! He put into motion what might be the greatest love I’ve ever witnessed.”

“Excuse me!”

“Lily, please, we are amazing but c’mon. Sirius and _Remus_!”

“Ok, ok just don't start waxing poetic and embarrassing all of us.”

“A pureblood from the Noble Most Ancient House of Black and a werewolf…”

“Too late.”

“That was the night Sirius realized he was in love…” James trailed off his voice dropping lower and a soft dreamy look filled his eyes. 

“Oh, boy.”

“I’m sorry if I love love—”

“No, I don't think you are—”

“You're right— I’m not! And I don't even care! Love is wonderful! Love brought us together. Love makes the world go round. Love is the greatest power on this planet! All you need is love!” Lily rolled her eyes. “Ok, ok—I’m just saying is all. Wouldn't you agree Harry…” James trailed off slyly as he leaned forward with a grin plastered across his face. 

“Wha—I don't—why would I—I never—I don't...love...anyone…” 

“That blush on your face says otherwise—”

“James—’

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding! I meant your mum and I. Unless there’s someone else... _hmmm_?” James teased. Harry sucked in his breath.

“James—”

“Alright, alright. Keep your secrets.” James said with a wink. 

“James, I’m sure you're busy. Too busy for teasing. I’m assuming that’s not why you’re here.” Lily ran her hand down Harry’s arm and stepped slightly in front of her son. She put her hands on her hips in a protective stance. He let out the breath he had been holding. She figured the best way to derail James off of the love topic was a guilt trip. She silently promised she’d make it up to James later.

James sighed heavily, “About that—I’m going to be stuck here for a bit longer. We’ve got a lot to uncover still. We have a new lead as well. Got a lot of interesting information. From the most peculiar source. That’s a story for later though.”

“How long do you think you’ll be?” Lily questioned trying her best to keep the conversation moving forward. 

“I want to keep our momentum going. I’m thinking I won’t be back until early morning.”

“So, we’ll be eating without you.”

“So, you’ll be eating without me,” James mimicked pulling his shoulders up into a sheepish shrug.

“Well, you have to do what you have to do. This is important. We understand. Don't we, love?” 

“Er—yeah. It’s ok...Dad…”

“No, it’s not. It’s the situation we’re stuck with though, unfortunately. Thanks to that stupid git _Malfoy_.” James spat out the name as if it were a curse itself. Harry flinched ever so slightly, not subtle enough to go unnoticed by Lily. “Funnily enough, this will all be over with sooner because of a Malfoy.”

Harry’s situation momentarily forgotten Lily asked, “What does that mean?”

“Narcissa Malfoy herself was the one to give us the crucial information we needed!”

“Narcissa!”

“I know! Can you believe it?”

Lily shook her head. “I never would have thought…”

“Apparently her and old Lucius have been estranged for years—”

“Not all the Malfoys are bad.” 

James blinked a few times, somewhat confused by Harry's interruption. “I suppose not…”

“See, told you, mum,” Harry said softly almost proudly so.

Lily looked up to him and they shared a small smile. “I suppose you did.”

_A secret smile_ , James thought… _What do they know?_ James shakes his head. He was doing it again after he promised himself not to. He had been doing so well with quelling his poisonous jealousies. He couldn't fall back into those bad habits. _Harry might know something from Hogwarts is all. He does go to school with Draco._

Speaking of—

“Harry, do you know Draco Malfoy? Tall, blond in your year. Plays quidditch. Well, of course, you know of him since you’d know your opponents but I meant if you _know_ him—” James failed to notice at the start of his rambling Harry’s smile fell off his face. The longer he went on the more Harry’s eyes got that deer in headlights look. “—I met him just now and—”

“James!”

“Yes?”

“Your investigation? Shouldn't you be attending to it? Wasn't that the point of this call?”

“I suppose but I miss you both,” James whined. 

“I tell you what—why don't you let Harry and I have a chat about this... Ron situation. Give us about an hour, yeah? Then you can call back when you have time for a proper break. I’ll save my dinner until then and we can eat together.”

James’s face lit up, “I’d love that!”

“And then you can fill me in on more of what Narcissa was saying. Honestly, I’m quite curious.”

“Wonderful! Harry,” Harry practically jumps out of his skin. “Would you like to join us?”

“Er— I don't—”

“Harry doesn't need to be hearing all this gossip for adults. Besides, he’s going to be patching things up with Ron.”

“Oh, right. Good luck then Haz! Ron’s a good mate, you’ll be fine.”

“Yes...I hope you're right…”

“He is. They’re good boys.” Lilys grabs Harry’s hand and he gives a small squeeze of thanks. 

“Alright, let me get back at it and I’ll see you in around an hour. Love you both.”

“Love you, James”

“Love you, Dad.”

“I’ll miss you”

“Yes, alright…”

“Will you miss me?”

“Not if you don't leave!” Lily snapped.

“But—”

“Goodbye James,” Lily stated with finality as Harry gave a small wave.

“Alright, yes here I go.” James whimpered out about as pathetic as he could manage.

After another round of shared “I love yous” James leaned in to douse the flames and just like that he was gone leaving Harry and Lily alone again. Lily let go of Harry’s hand and took a step back to properly face her son. A moment of silence passes, it feels like an eternity but in reality, is only a minute or so. 

“So…”

“So…” Harry crossed his arms and fought the urge to look away. 

“Draco Malfoy, huh?” Harry flushed a deep red and looked down towards the floor that trademark dopey Potter smile overtook his features once more. She couldn't help the sizable smile that overtook her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm...Hi. Sorry, this took so long but...it did. There was a lot I was feeling/preventing me from focusing on writing but here is our next installment! IT IS FINALLY HERE!!! Yay 🎉
> 
> ok....so......this chapter is pure filler. Well, actually the last chapter this chapter, and the next were only supposed to be 1 chapter. So 1 filler chapter is now 3. But I feel like this one has the most filler feel to it. Sorry guys 😖 Please don't hate me because nothing is really happening in this one lol 
> 
> & yes Remy Devereaux is totally taken from Gambit from X-men and Blanche from Golden Girls lol I didn't want to think too much over a name and what better inspiration for a dirty heartbreaker than those 2 professional flirts! I'm not even sure Devereaux is a surname *in* France...I'm pretty sure that's the anglicized spelling so... just go with it 🤣
> 
> Ok, so as usual--thank you for stopping by to read this! Comments/kudos--I appreciate more than I can properly express! Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Advice & Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco opens up about his past and Harry finally gets his heart to heart with his mother and this "being in love" business off his chest. Tears are shed and advice is given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: There is some James torture in this chapter. I should clarify--not actual torture. But I'm using my powers as the authoress supreme to put his feelings through the wringer this time around. But it's just a small scene... Draco also has a sad time. 
> 
> Thank you for stopping by. Please enjoy!

“ _ Ah _ ...so—”

“Mum I’m—”

“Oh, I’m sorry love. Go ahead.”

“No, Mum—I—you go... _ please _ …”

Lily hesitated. She’d been waiting for this conversation. Playing out a fictional scene in her head. Going over exactly what she’d say and in exchange what Harry might counter with. He would reveal his heart and with it, she would swoop in with reassurances and comforts that he was still her baby. Nothing could ever change that. They would share some tears, end with a great big hug and be all the closer for it. It was all so simple.

_ Except _ ...

She takes a good long look at her son. The hunched posture, the hands that kept fiddling with his shirt, the eyes that kept darting to and from her gaze, the shuffling feet. 

Except clearly, to Harry, this was a big deal. She felt a wave of guilt hit her for trivializing the inner turmoil her son must have been feeling all this time. She wasn't sure how to go about the conversation now. 

She took a deep breath, “Ok...ok, why don't we have a seat?” 

They both made their way over to the table and sat opposite each other. Harry’s still avoiding eye contact and Lily knew she had to say something before he mistook her silence for disapproval. 

“Before anything else is said—I love you. So much you’ve no idea.”

“I love you too mum…” He finally looked up to meet his mother's gaze. He’s rewarded with a soft glowing sort of smile. 

“I want to say thank you, first of all, for telling me. It can't have been easy to have kept something like that bottled up. But I’m glad you did decide to come to me and share.” She reached across the table and grasped for his hand. “Second… I’m sorry but you’re going to have to indulge my motherly instincts kicking in—are you happy?”

Not expecting that to be the first question his mother would ask him he sputtered a confused, “Wh—What?”

“Draco. Does he make you happy? Are you happy?”

Harry hesitated before answering. His mind flitted over this past year with Draco. There had been plenty of confusion over feelings and plenty of sour interactions brought about by said feelings of confusion. Overall, though, Harry had never felt the way he felt as he did with Draco. In Draco, he found someone who accepted him for who he was, yes. More importantly, he had found someone who was not afraid to challenge him where others would let him slide. He made Harry feel like he was enough as he was but also made Harry want to be a better version of himself. He’d found his partner. His equal. Their current tiff aside—

“Yeah. I’m happy.” He admitted softly his cheeks flushed with renewed embarrassment. “Happier than I’ve ever been.”

“Good. Because that’s what’s most important.” She took a deep steadying breath. “Now, the third thing I must say before we carry on—I’m sorry.”

Harry’s brows furrowed. “Mum—what—you didn't  _ do _ anything…”

“You felt you couldn't come to your father or me about Draco.” Harry opened his mouth to speak but Lily held up her hand. “We’ve spoken ill about the families that were involved in Death Eater activities in front of you numerous times. I can see now how inappropriate that has been. And how that might have affected your decision to tell us about dating the son of one of those families. You thought our prejudices would cloud our opinions about him. Or think differently about you for dating him. I’m also sorry you felt you had to sit me down to discuss this at all instead of just bringing your partner home to meet us. Although we didn't make that an easy option now did we?”

“Well...”

“You can be honest. I hardly think the reason you were hesitant in telling us was that you’re gay—” Harry sighed and dropped his gaze back onto the table. “—not that I’m trivializing coming to terms with your sexuality. It can be complicated and rather confusing.”

“I...I’m not sure I am.”

“Are what, love?”

“Gay. I mean I love Draco...but I like girls too. Before Draco, I only fancied girls...now...I’m not sure if—well, he’s been the only one. And I still think girls are nice but... men are nice too. Not as nice as Draco though. I don't want to be with any of them either. Boy or girl. I just want Draco. I’m not sure what that means about me.”

“I think it’s perfectly fine to not know at the moment. You’re still young. You needn’t know everything about yourself as a teenager. You have your whole life to discover you.” Lily squeezed Harry’s hand again in reassurance. He looked up and they shared a smile.

“That’s...well, that’s partly why I didn't tell anyone. I wasn't sure—still not—about what I’m even meant to be telling you. The other reason why I was hesitant was because of Draco’s family. I wasn't sure how you’d feel about  _ him _ . Then this thing with his father happened...and…”

“This must have been hard on both of you. Not being able to tell anyone.”

Harry didn't want to tell his mother that Narcissa Malfoy knew. Mostly because he’d have to explain  _ why _ . He wasn't sure he was ready to tell his mother all about being caught with his half-naked boyfriend. And that half-naked boyfriend had been covered in hickeys. Harry wasn't sure that’d be a talk he ever wanted to have but that was neither here nor there.

“I think it’s been harder on Draco but he won’t admit to it. His father was never around.” Harry hesitated, thinking over if he wanted to share any more information. Deciding he rather liked the idea of having his mother as his confidant he admitted, “When I mentioned dad, my relationship with him, Draco seemed like he was...almost jealous.”

“Sounds like he’s a little bit lonely. My offer from before still stands.”

“What?”

“Have him round for dinner. I’d like to meet him! Get to know Draco not the heir to the Malfoys.” Sensing Harry’s hesitance she added, “I can make something more to his liking. No spice.”

That his mum wanted to get to know Draco for who he was meant a lot to Harry. He swallowed back a bit of emotion before speaking. “I want him to meet you too.” Harry was sure Draco would love his mum. “But…”

“But your father?”

“Yeah—not that I don't want to tell him! I’d kind of like to tell him myself. Have a nice talk about it—one on one, I mean. Like we are now...”

Lily thought back on the last month. Having to deal with James’s doubts over his relationship with Harry. His moping about, his anxieties. His  _ jealousies _ . 

“Your father would love to have a nice long chat with you. He’s been worried sick about you.” Lily chose to keep to herself just to what extent James had actually been worried. 

“Really?”

“Of course! He loves you almost as much as I do,” she teased with a wink. 

“I was thinking I’d tell him after we go see the match. Maybe go for dinner…”

“That sounds wonderful! Oh, he’ll be chuffed to spend the whole day with you. He’s missed you this summer.”

“I’ve missed him too.”

“This’ll be a much-needed outing to get his mind off this case.”

“You don't think…”

“ _ Hmm _ ?”

“He’s not going to get in trouble for this, is he? I mean his son dating the son of the accused?”

“That’s not something for you to worry about. Or Draco. Let the adults work that out. If he even would need to...I’m not sure, to be honest…”

“Ok…”

“They wouldn’t take James off a case this important. And we’d never let anything happen to you or others trying to...spoil your relationship.”

“That might not be a problem.” Harry retorted before he could think about it.

“What does that mean?”

“You know before when you said Ron and I had had a row? ...You were half right…”

“You’ve fought with Draco?” Receiving a nod from Harry she asked, “What about?”

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


“No. No one knows. The truth at least.” There is a hesitance in Draco’s tone that makes Narcissa’s heart ache.

Narcissa guesses that to mean Harry was like Narcissa herself. He knew of what happened, knew Remy had existed in Draco’s life but knew little to no information on the actuality of the situation. 

Draco continued, quietly as if to himself. “Everyone at Hogwarts found out we were dating. No, no, that’s not quite right. Remy had made  _ sure  _ everyone found out. Still don't know how he managed it—suppose it doesn't matter now. Everyone knew we were together. Knew I was giving myself to an older Frenchman. I grew to have quite the reputation. I leaned into the salaciousness of it all. It made it easier somehow—was even a bit fun. Girls wanted my advice and the boys wanted a shot at me. I was the man-eating princess of the castle. Little did everyone know—” Draco gave a humorless laugh. 

“I was a fool who was being used. Used for my body. Used for my family’s status. Used for my money. I didn't even realize it myself. Not until it was too late. He had taken so much from me without so much as a second thought. When I did finally realize—I broke it off.”

“That was the night you came home crying?” Draco gave a wordless nod, his eyes shining with unshed tears. 

He swallowed thickly and continued, “I never told anyone. Not the whole truth anyhow. I was ashamed at how foolish I had acted.”

“You were a boy. It could have happened to anyone your age.”

“Not to you.” Draco snapped.

“I was affianced to your father by the age of thirteen. I may not have had the choice to be the victim of foolish naivety but I know well about having been used.” 

“ _ Maman _ —” He’s cut off by thin but strong arms enveloping him. Grey eyes are wide with surprise and his body goes a bit tense. Narcissa only held him tighter. Draco, very slowly brought his arms up to reciprocate and melted into the embrace. They sit intertwined for minutes. Wordlessly, letting the familiar contact convey what words could not. 

Narcissa is the first to let go. Leaning back she swiped her thumb pads over Draco’s cheeks taking with them his tears. He reached up and clasped both her hands in his. 

“Remy’s the only man— _ person _ —I’ve ever been with. That Harry would think I’m so cavalier with my body is a bit hurtful. But I suppose I’m partly to blame for that… And picking fights didn't help...”

“You assured me Harry was nothing at all like Remy.”

“Harry Potter is a better person than Remy Devereaux in every way possible. Even when he’s being an obtuse moron he’s infinitely better.”

“Harry does not know any of what you just revealed?”

“No…”

“If he did not know then it wasn't said to be malicious.”

“Even if he did know—it wouldn't have been malicious. Maybe something he would stupidly shout out without thinking it through. Then he’d realize what he said and spend the rest of his life feeling sorry for it. Stupid git.” Draco said with a fond smile.

“Has Harry dated anyone before you?”

“I don't think so…”

“You don't think so—you don't even know?”

“I think he fancied a couple of girls but it never got too far.”

“You need to speak with Harry yourself.”

“I know—”

“It sounds nothing more than miscommunications. He doesn't know your whole story; you don't know his. Neither of you even know what you could be saying that’s hurtful.”

“I know but...I was stupid. I picked the fight. I started this whole—”

“Then you shall end it.”

“But—”

“Draco! Remember what I said. You are a Black. Shoulders straight—hold your head high. Do you want to keep hold of Harry?”

“Yes.”

“Then don't let him go. Don't let something as silly as pride take from you your happiness. Don't be as foolish as I and waste so much time. Please learn from my mistakes.” Her eyes drifted over to her unfinished cross-stitch. Draco followed her line of sight and nodded slightly in understanding.

Draco leaned over to kiss his mother once on both cheeks. “ _ Merci Maman _ . May I be excused?”

“Go, my treasure.” She kissed the top of his head and let go of his hands. 

Halfway across the room Draco paused and looked back over his shoulder. “Why do you care so much about what happens between Harry and I?”

“He makes you happy and you make me so.” She picked up her needle and began to rethread it. “And I quite like him too.”

Draco retreated from the sitting room with a healthy blush coloring his cheeks.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Lily sat there thinking over everything her son had just relayed to her about the fight. It was hard to give the best advice considering she hadn't even met the other party. Still, it seemed like a simple solution to her. 

“You seemed to have touched a nerve.”

“Clearly. Does he have to be so dramatic about it though?”

“I dunno, maybe. Depends on what kind of nerve you hit.”

“I didn't mean to…” Harry trailed off dejectedly. 

“Does he know that?”

“I tried to tell him—he wouldn't listen!”

“Well, the only thing you can do is talk it out. Sounds like there’s a bit more to his past relationship that you don't know. He probably doesn't know much about your past relations then I’m assuming?”

“How—”

“I grew up with four of the most emotional boys that have ever graced Gryffindor...Hogwarts even. Married one. I’m not new to the whole concept of boys not fully communicating. Just talk to him.”

“He was starting a fight every time I tried,” Harry said with a sigh.

“He was hurt. Give him time to cool off. If in a couple of days he hasn't made contact try again. If it turns to a fight then remind him you care for him and want to speak only when he’s feeling better.” 

“Yeah, I’ll try. But you don't know how stubborn he can be.”

“Not any worse than you.” She reached out to tousle Harry’s head of already messy locks. 

“Mum…?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

“Your welcome. Anytime you need advice—and I can be helpful—I’m here for you.”

“I mean—yeah, thanks for that but…” He paused a little unsure of how to continue. “I meant about everything.” 

“Of course my love.” 

Harry stood up and made his way over to his mother and enveloped her into a great big hug. He rested his head atop hers and closed his eyes. She brought her arms up and clung to his waist. They held onto each other like that, silently, until Lily felt little tremors in Harry’s body. She felt his breath hitch and pulled away to look up at him. His green eyes shone bright with silent tears. 

“Harry—what—” She stood and wrapped her arms back around her son as tightly as she could. 

“I didn't like keeping anything from you. I was afraid and I feel stupid now thinking you wouldn’t support me.”

“ _ Shush _ ,  _ shush _ my baby. You are not foolish. Never. It’s not foolish to wait until _ you’re _ ready. This isn't about me or your father. This is about you. I’m glad you feel more comfortable to share what’s been going on. Thank you. Thank you, my little fawn,a1z for trusting me with a look inside your heart.” She’s speaking in hushed tones running her hands up and down his back. Lily isn't sure how long they stood like that this time. 

Abruptly he pulled away from her and swiped his forearm over his eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Always and forever.” She went over and plucked a towel off of the counter and brought it back to dab at Harry’s cheeks. “Feel any better?”

“Yeah.” He answered sheepishly. “Do you smell that?”

“The dum aloo! Oh, no!” Dropping the towel on the floor she rushed over to the stove. Grabbing a spatula she begins flipping the potatoes and trying to mix the sauce as best she could. “A little burnt on the bottom and so is some of the gravy.”

“I’m sorry mum.”

“Pish-posh. I’d burn all the food in the world for you.”

“Er—thanks. I think.”

“There’s that smile! You feel better?”

“Yeah. It feels a lot better to not have to hide from you.”

“I’m honored to be the keeper of your secrets.” She whispered conspiratorially and winked. 

“Me too.”

Sharing one more smile with Harry she turns her attention back to the food. “Sorry, dinner won't be the best.”

“Actually...I think I might skip. If I can?”

“Of course. I already told James you’d be patching things up with Ron so it won't seem odd that you're gone.” 

“Thanks,” he turned and rushed out of the kitchen. Not a minute later he came barreling back in and placed a kiss firmly on Lily’s cheek. Running out the kitchen once more he throws an “I love you” over his shoulder. 

Harry collapsed onto his bed with a smile. He felt lighter somehow. This whole thing with Draco didn't seem as horrible now either. They loved each other and would get through. He believed in them. 

A loud buzzing from the foot of the bed brought him crashing back to the real world. He sat up and his stomach sank. Should he look? Was Draco really not letting this go? Harry’s emotions are still too raw to deal with a pureblood tantrum right now. He  _ was _ curious though… Against his better judgment, (which was becoming a concerning theme when Draco was involved) he opened his phone to see three new messages. 

_ Draco: Harry, are you still there? _

_ Draco: I’m sorry for how I behaved and I believe I owe you an explanation…and an apology... _

_ Draco: If you're not too exasperated with me I’d like to talk. Meet me at the spot? _

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He read over the last couple of messages multiple times to be sure he was seeing it correctly. Draco Malfoy willingly apologizing. Harry felt a renewed wave of guilt over their argument. Whatever Draco felt needed explaining must be pretty serious. 

Even though he had received the message just moments ago his fingers flew over the keyboard afraid he might have already missed his opportunity. 

_ Harry: i can be there in ten minutes  _

_ Draco: I’ll be waiting. _

_ Draco: Harry? _

_ Harry: yes _

_ Draco: Please be safe. _

_ Harry: you too. i’ll try to be there sooner i need to throw on some decent trousers and shoes _

_ Draco: Take whatever time you need. I won't be going anywhere. _

True to his word Harry blindly felt around his floor for anything. Hand connecting with something denim he threw it on as fast as he could and not too long after his trainers followed. Rushing down the stairs he flew back into the kitchen. “Mum?”

“Yes?” 

“I need to go out.”

“Be safe. Have fun.”

“ _ Iwillthankyoubye _ !”

With that, Harry ran out of the kitchen, and not long after Lily heard the front door slam. Ah, to be young and in love. 

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


“Head Auror Potter?”

“Yes—Morgause?”

“You look awful, Sir.”

“Thank...you? You don't look so hot yourself.”

Morgause rolled her eyes. “I meant you look like you could use a break.”

“We all could.”

“Why are you making this difficult. You wanted to have dinner with your wife, yeah?”

“Yes, but—”

“We can handle ourselves for a bit. Go early and get in some more time with her.”

“It’s not fair to others if I go before my time.”

“You are our fearless leader. You always look out for us—let us do something for you. We  _ want _ you to have a nice dinner with your wife. ‘Sides you're not fit to lead looking as…,” she waved her hand vaguely over his person. “...bad as you do.”

“So you mentioned.” James sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose causing his glasses to push up. “You sure?”

“Declan?” Morgause yelled over her shoulder.

“Is he refusing? Tell him I'll, respectively, kick his arse if he doesn't go.” The response is hollered from somewhere deeper within the ballroom. 

“So sure that you’ve made Declan curse.”

“Pretty sure then.”

“Yes.”

“Ok, but I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

“We’ll be fine. Go.”

“Thank you. All of you,” the latter was said a bit louder so more of his team could hear his gratitude. 

“Enjoy dinner,” Morgause grabbed the manifest out of James’s hands and all but pushed him out the door. 

James had the biggest smile as he strode into the Malfoy kitchen. Maybe his day wasn't going as planned but it could have been worse. Having prepared his call James leaned into the fireplace and stumbled upon a most curious scene. Harry was hanging onto Lily and tears were streaming down his face. 

They were having a moment—that he couldn't be a part of. Because he was here. Because he had a job to do. Because of  _ Malfoy. _ Sodding bastard robbed him of his moment with his son. If it were possible he hated the man even more than before. 

James stopped the fire-call before they could notice his presence. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He counted to ten before opening them again. What was all this about? Did Harry only end up sharing with Lily because James was gone for the evening? No, he couldn't jump to conclusions. He had promised Lily—and himself—that he wouldn't let his emotions get the best of him anymore. He needed to be cool-headed and thoughtful from now on. Whatever was going on with Harry wasn't about him, now was it? No matter how hurt it made him feel. And he could hardly blame them for carrying on without him. He was the one letting them down by not being there not the other way around. 

He should be there for Harry—whenever Harry needed him to be. And he wasn't. He was here. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. 

He swallowed down his sullen feelings and resolved he’d wait another half an hour or so before trying to call back. He stood up and made his way back to the Ballroom. His wife and his son deserved their privacy. He wiped all traces of emotion from his face before entering back into the ballroom to face his team. Back into the only thing he was apparently needed at—his work. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! How could I do that to our precious James?? Because I can **evil cackle** All will be well in the end I promise! 
> 
> The gay cat is out of the flaming bag. Next chap-the boys reunite/makeup 😉😉🥰🥰 Also, a note on the seemingly anticlimatic coming out-I see Jily as being the most awesome of parents that treat Harry as his own person and not their belonging that needs to explain himself. They'd be more upset he felt he had to explain rather than him just living his best life. Does that make sense? Also was basing it on some of the nicer coming out stories some of my friends have had. Ya' know the ones where the parents are like we knew we were waiting for the day you knew lol we should all be so lucky! 
> 
> Happy Halloween! Anyone have a super cool costume this year? I'm being James! I have a Hogwarts uniform and some antlers. I've attached a lily to the antlers and will be carrying around wolf/dog/rat stuffed animals! My spectacles are silver and round like Harry's but they'll have to do! I'm also already equipped with black hair and green eyes (shhh pretend they're hazel) Not that I'm doing anything but I can be dressed up to stuff my face and binge werewolf movies all day! A new vegan butcher has opened up and they cut your choice of "meat" off the block and make artisanal sandwiches right there! I can have a reuben again! Needless to say, that will be my face-stuffing choice for Halloween! I'm so freaking ready! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I really do hope you enjoyed! Comments/kudos are appreciated almost as much as Halloween! Ok, so that's a lie but they still are very appreciated!


	9. Communication & Make Ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco meet up and decide what their relationship really needs is some good old healthy communication.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! 
> 
> Anyone still here? 😅
> 
> Warnings for sappy boys being in mushy love 🥰🥰
> 
> ENJOY!

The city of London had been in the midst of a heatwave of sorts all week. Inhabitants had been subject to temperatures soaring up into the thirties; practically unheard of for the early buddings of summer. Today had hit the highest yet—a sweltering 32. The sun had begun to set. Hanging low in the sky it brought no reprieve as the heat seemed stuck to everything around it. The air was heavy and clung to all who had ventured out this early July evening. 

In a slip of public decorum, Draco swiped at his fringe with the back of his forearm. Hoping it would relieve him of some of the sweat that had begun to gather at his brow the action had done just the opposite. Now his forehead felt even slicker with a mixture of brow and arm sweat. His fringe now amiss he grumbled in disgust and hurried on towards his destination. 

He usually was able to apparate directly to his and Harry’s spot but the heat was doing nothing to deter every sort of person being out to enjoy the beautiful sunset. Swirls of pinks and orange filled the sky as far as the eye could see the clouds wispy and thin looked like candy floss that had been pulled apart. It was absolutely marvelous. One of the nicest sunsets London might have ever been lucky enough to have been graced with. Draco stopped for a moment to glare daggers up at the natural wonder then continued to navigate through the heavier than usual crowds. 

Regents Park was typically busy when he and Harry decided to meet but tonight it was bordering on obscene. He had chosen to apparate outside its gates to be sure he wouldn’t be seen. Draco figured making the final stretch by foot shouldn’t have been so bad especially since he was learning more and more about carrying on as the muggles do. He sighed and for the first time in a very long time curses muggles for their very backward way of meandering through life.

He reached his hand up to peel the fabric of his shirt off his chest. It’s clung to him heavily with sweat and if only for a second he feels the overwhelming need to get it away from his skin. He’s glad he’s had the foresight to shed everything he had been wearing for only his shirt and cut-off jeans. He’d switched out his nice shoes for a simple pair of slides. He wonders, briefly, how his mother would have reacted if she had seen those. He didn't think she was ready for the indecency of a shoe that exposed one’s foot. He chuckled to himself, bringing a short-lived distraction from the heat, as his travels had finally brought him in view of the “The Spot”. He thinks maybe next time Harry and himself need to make use of a secret location Draco would get to be the one to name it. 

Draco stepped onto the wooden bridge that connected Queen Mary’s rose gardens to a small island that, although small, was home to a quaint Japanese garden. It wasn't a very secret or hidden away spot, as it happened there was a pair of young girls, thirteen at most, off to the other side of the wooden bridge, right at this moment. Yet, whenever they had met up in Regents their feet seemed to guide them back to this place and they always had seemed content to stay. It was as picturesque as you could hope a secret rendezvous for young lovers could be. Draco mused this might be his favorite place in all of London even.

He came to rest right under the big willow tree, whose long branches swayed slightly in the breeze just skimming down to the top of the lake. While the bridge was where they met the willow was what they always gravitated towards. Making use of the long hanging branches to provide them with a disillusioned sense of privacy in a very public place. 

Grey eyes look to either side to scan the crowd for a mop of unbelievably messy black hair and dazzling green eyes. Seeing neither he took the opportunity to relax a bit before Harry did arrive and they would have to talk. Slender arms hang over the edge of the railing and Draco slumped over letting all his weight fall onto his elbows. 

He was relieved and filled with dread at the thought of laying his past out bare—twice in one night no less. He wanted nothing to hold him back from what he felt for Harry, however. No secrets, no feelings of worthlessness, no doubts. He had never felt as connected with another person as he had with Harry and he didn't want some stupid mistakes from his past to ruin what may come. He—no  _ they _ —needed a clean slate before feelings got any deeper. Harry probably had things he wanted to discuss as well. His stomach churned in renewed unpleasant anticipation. What was taking Harry so long anyway? 

Looking down into the lake he ran a hand through his hair and huffed out a meager sigh. He just wanted this fight over with. He just wanted his boyfriend back. To hold his hand, to kiss his cheek, to make him laugh and forget his worries. To open his arms and embrace— _ oh dear, Merlin, no _ ! He straightened back up and was distracted long enough from his pining to finally take in his appearance. His fringe is haphazardly pushed off to one side, the rest of his hair hangs limp and heavy with humidity, his face is flushed pink. He’s so sweaty his whole body looks slick. Like he had covered himself in a thin layer of oil before leaving his house. His clothing looked...disheveled at best and that was Draco going easy on himself. No one in their right mind would want to embrace him looking as he was. No, no,  _ no _ . This wouldn’t do at all. He couldn't look so bedraggled for—well, for any reason. But especially a reunion with his boyfriend. A boyfriend he had been an absolute berk to recently no less. 

Though it had been fun to explore the more lax muggle side of life the pureblooded need to look presentable at all times still had his very soul in a vice grip. On the verge of panic, his hands flew up to his hair and he began to smooth his fringe back into place.

He’s so focused on his primping he didn’t hear the loud slapping of trainers hitting the pavement in a frantic run heading towards his direction. Nor does he hear the far-off cries of “Draco” that had been getting steadily louder and louder for the last minute or so.

Draco lets out a surprised puff of air as a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist and a solid body pushes up against him from behind.

“That better be you, Harry.” Draco threatened as he felt a face nuzzle into the hollow of his neck. 

“Strange men randomly pull you into loving embraces often then?” Harry questioned airly.

“Yes, well I _ am _ devastatingly irresistible to all manner of creatures. Didn't you know?”

“Can’t blame them,” he placed a loving peck to the blond’s neck. “Didn’t answer my question though. Trying to make me jealous?”

The feel of Harry’s fringe pressed into Draco’s neck brought his thoughts crashing back with a reminder of how grossly hot it was. The extra  _ moisture  _ Harry and his fringe was providing, which Draco mused might have been pleasant under other circumstances, was disgustingly unbearable at the moment.

“ _ Ugh _ , get off. It’s much too hot for your clinging.” He whined trying to pull out of Harry’s arms.

The embrace only tightened, “Am I not included in the ‘all manner of creatures’?”

“What?”

“That you’re so irresistible to. Your words.”

“So they were,” Draco managed through a sigh. “I’m an honorable man if nothing else. I resign to my fate, then. Cling away.”

Harry tightened his embrace even further as thin graceful fingers clasped themselves over his own hands. Draco leaned back into his embrace as they looked out over the stillness of the lake. Neither is quite sure how long they had stood there entwined like so when a melodious upheaval of giggles caught their attention and they both turned (as best they could) towards the sound. The other occupants that Draco noticed earlier were watching them eyes alight in girlish glee. As if on instinct both he and Harry sprung apart. That plus the fact that they were both bright red seemed to amuse the girls even further. The taller of the two leaned into her friend to whisper something beginning a new outbreak of giggling. The shorter friend looked them over before grabbing her friend’s hand and pulling her away. Draco could have sworn he saw the taller girl winking at him before they disappeared into the distance. 

“So…” Harry started. Draco, still trying to process his embarrassment over being ogled by muggle teens, turned slowly to lean against the railing once more. 

“I’m sorry.” Harry blurted out at the same time Draco blurted, “Merlin, kill me now.  _ That  _ was embarrassing.”

Draco turned then to look at Harry properly. “Oh...jumping right in are we?” He kept his tone light trying to cover the anxiety that had been building up to this moment. 

“That’s ok...right? That’s why we’re here right?”

Draco paused before conceding, “...I suppose.,” before turning away. He was doing his damn best to evade Harry’s piercing gaze. 

Harry scowled and before he could stop himself he snapped. “Well,  _ you _ were the one who called me here. I thought it was so we could make up. Or are we going to fight more because then I’ll just—”

“To make up you bleeding blighter! Merlin, as if I’d call you out to have a fight with you. In public?!” 

“I don't know…” Harry trailed off, his voice was small and uncertain. 

Grey eyes finally settle back on Harry and Draco’s heart just about drops at the hurt look on the boy’s face. Even more so at the thought that he was the one responsible for that look. “ _ Fuck _ , now I’ve done it. Ruining it again...” He muttered more to himself and brought his hands up to rub at his temples. 

“No, I...messed up too. I shouldn't have snapped like that.” Harry said softly hoping he sounded anything close to soothing.

To Harry’s surprise, Draco throws his head back and his rich laughter fills the space around them. “What a pair we make?” Not quite sure what to do next Draco reached down between them so he could intertwine their hands. Green eyes widened in surprise and a look of confusion crossed Harry’s handsome features. “I’m...not quite sure where to start so how about this...” He squeezed Harry’s hand. “I'm sorry too and I’ve never done this before. So, I would very much like to hold my boyfriend's hand as we muddle through this...making up business. Because we  _ are _ dating contrary to popular belief.”

Harry’s about to fire off some snarky response in defense of himself before he looked up and saw the mirth shining in those stormy grey eyes. Saw the muscles in his mouth doing their damndest to hold back a smile, his chest practically shaking trying to hold back the laughter. “Oh, ha  _ ha _ . You’re never going to let that go are you?”

“Not in this lifetime, Potter.” He said letting out a small chuckle. 

“I’ll just have to get you in the next one then.” He replied, quietly, in that earnest way of his that always sent Draco’s heart aflutter.

“It’s not fair.”

“What?” Harry questioned, genuinely confused.

“You...you’re so—the way you can just...be so annoyingly charming. Even during a fight—or rather the end to one.”

It’s Harry’s turn to throw his head back in laughter. “My mum says I get that from my dad. We’re naturals.” His green eyes are sparkling with delight.

“I met him tonight, you know? Your dad.”

“And? Was he annoyingly charming?”

“Most assuredly.” Draco pauses a bit contemplating whether to share the next bit before continuing on, “I, on the other hand, was wretched…”

“Nothing out of the sort then?” Draco reached over with his free hand to slap    
Harry on his shoulder. “Oi, joking, joking. I don't see the problem. This way when you meet again you’ll have nowhere to go but up.”

“Am I meeting him soon then?”

“I hope very soon.”

“Harry, what—”

“I told my mum about you. About us.” Harry blurted out. He left out the little declaration of love figuring they can take their time getting to that. Draco’s eyes widened in surprise. 

“You didn't have to—”

“No, I suppose I didn't but I  _ did _ . I wanted her to know. And I want my dad to know...I haven't seen him yet, he’s been so busy—” Draco made a little hum of displeasure at that. “—but I’m planning on telling him in a couple of days. Maybe sooner. Then Mum wants you round for dinner.”

“I shall be honored. Whenever the time comes. I can't wait to meet your mother. ...I’m sorry I...got so mad at you not telling them. And I’m sorry if I’ve made you feel pressured in any way. It’s not my place to police how and when you share things with your parents. That’s...that’s my own insecurity showing.” 

“No, I—I didn't tell them because I wasn't sure about liking blokes. I mean I do but I also like girls and I dunno what that means… I wasn't sure, with everything going on with your dad, how my dad would feel...I’m sorry, I know that sounds awful. Merlin, I’m a shite boyfriend…”

“You’re the best I've had,” Draco said quietly.

“What about—you’ve been with other...men though...I’m so—I mean, I’m sure I don't compare…”

“You don't,” Draco stated matter of factly and Harry seemed to deflate. “I would never— _ never _ sully your name by comparing it to that  _ roi des cons.”  _ Harry made a mental note to ask exactly what that meant later but judging from Draco’s tone he knew it wasn't anything good. Harry also made a mental note that he should try and get Draco to speak french more often.

“I thought…” Harry hesitated. He felt weirdly embarrassed to be asking about the man Draco had been with before him. There had been so many rumors and Draco had never seemed upset the whole time they were together and yet… 

“Remember, a while ago, when I said I hadn't done this before?” Harry nodded. “I haven't. Communicating healthily—” Harry snorted “—as healthy as we can. Being an equal to my partner. Remy was nothing but manipulative, conniving, controlling—well, you get the idea. I was nothing but a means to money, power, and status. He used me. When I realized—it was over.”

“I didn't know. You never seemed unhappy.”

“ _ I _ didn't even realize I was truly unhappy. Not at first. And we hardly knew each other in fifth year. Why should you have known?” 

“Still…”

“Please don't do the thing.”

“What thing?”

“Where you feel guilty for not being the hero and swooping in to save me.”

“I most certainly do  _ not _ do that!”

“You're doing it now. I mean it—there was nothing you could have changed. It was my lesson to learn. What’s been done is done. All  _ we _ can do is move forward.”

“Ok, but even though we didn't know each other that well in fifth if I  _ had _ known I would have—”

Draco interrupted, “Been my knight in shining armor. Yes, yes.”

“No, I would have been there to support you and help you make the best decisions for  _ yourself _ .” He’s turned towards Draco staring him in the eyes. Doing that annoyingly earnest thing again.  _ Stupid, wonderful git _ . Draco wants to punch him in the face or possibly makeout, maybe both. Anything to try and dampen that gaze. 

Harry cleared his throat and broke eye contact, “Actually I’m like you—not having done this before I mean. I’ve never dated anyone before.”

“Shocked.”

“Will you let me— _ ugh _ , annoying pillock,” Harry mocked but there's a smile on his face. 

“It’s what I do.” Draco mirrored Harry’s smile and bumped their shoulders together. “Go on.” Draco rested his blond head gently down onto Harry’s strong shoulder. 

“I—last Christmas, well just before... I—er—kissed Cho. We—I mean she and Cedric took a break for a bit and we gravitated towards each other. But it didn't feel right—”  _ because I had wanted it to be you _ “—and...yeah. That was it. They got back together and that was it.” Harry shrugged gently. 

Draco remembered. Seeing them sneak off together. Seeing them come skulking back from whatever dark corner they had retreated. Hair and clothing were rumpled enough to know they hadn't been completely innocent during their rendezvous. Becoming overwhelmed with unjustified feelings of jealousy. It’s what had inspired him to stop denying what he wanted and pursue Harry in earnest. 

“You've no experience and I too much,” Draco joked with a muted chuckle. 

“And we both said things, not knowing about the experience or lack thereof, and it caused a misunderstanding.”

“And we unintentionally touched on some issues...that, I feel, we should discuss some more? I don't want to hurt you and I can only surmise you feel the same?”

“Going forward let’s make a deal, to be honest about what we’re feeling.”

“Ok.”

“Ok. So your relationship with Remy, or your family—whatever. Thoughts, feelings, fears, self-doubts, self-discoveries—anything. Everything. Tell me all about it. I want to know it all. I want to know  _ you _ .”

“Only if you do the same for me. And we...can talk about our relationship. I’m not used to...being so open and discussing  _ feelings _ . I might not be so good at it. Not like you,” Draco thinks back to James Potter’s easy inviting smile. He felt a twinge of jealousy, not for the first time, that Harry had been raised by such a man. 

Harry shrugged, “So we’ll fight, then talk, then move on. We’ll do it our way. No rush. I’m here to listen and I know you are too.”

An overwhelming sensation of affection swells up and Draco can hardly stand it. He leaned in so he could press their foreheads together. The heat of the evening be damned, Draco needed all the physical contact he could get, within propriety's sake. He brought Harry’s hand, the one that had been entwined within his own this whole time, up to his lips, placing a gentle almost reverent kiss to its backside. He takes a deep breath then proceeds to give himself to Harry as he had never with another, and it was exhilarating. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so to make this summer romance/meeting up in secret thing work--both the Malfoys and the Potters have homes in London proper. I figure the Malfoys would be in Knightsbridge: all fancy proper posh area. Old money. Close to all the governmental goings-on- basically where those fancy pants mfers would totally reside. I figure the Potters would be in Knotting Hill: a little artsier, but still posh (as of now) but back when the Potters would have moved there it was more just an artsy weird more multicultural place yet still close to the "important" people. I like my Potters to be Desi and we know in canon they were like the "outsider" pureblood family. So my headcanon is that they aren't exactly welcome in the "best" area but they aren't too far away because they're still rich as sin despite not being fully welcome. TL/DR: the pureblood families are racist fucks lol I dunno it just fits in my head lol and yes I've spent way too long thinking about these things 😅 Did any of that make sense or am I just rambling? Both? 
> 
> Regents Park was picked for a couple of different reasons but mostly because Queen Mary's rose gardens are beautiful! So...why not?! 
> 
> Wow...it's been a while. How're yall doing? I was hoping to get this out before Valentine's Day (because of the loooooooove 💚💚) but that was a pipedream. Work was a bit...how do you say? An absolute fucking nightmare! But I made it through so please accept this as my late Valentine to you all 💚💚💚
> 
> I could keep going with notes but...dear Merlin I'll contain myself lol 
> 
> Comments? Kudos? They're the bee's knees and I greatly appreciate every one I get! THANK YOU FOR STOPPING BY :)


End file.
